


Healing Heart and Moving On

by JlieJlieFie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: 失戀的彰彬在酒吧遇到鉉辰，這是故事的開端。Changbin meet Hyunjin in the bar after he broke up with his ex-girlfriend.That is the story beginning.





	1. Just one night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I love Stray Kids.  
After I drank one whole bottle of Japanese rice wine, I opened my locked word file. I think there nothing need to hold back now. This is my first SKZ fic. I wrote it with my first language. 
> 
> 1\. 在喝整一大瓶清酒後，我點開我已經封印的資料夾，覺得沒有什麼是需要保留的。  
2\. 我將所有人年齡加大，並調整差距。  
BC 32歲  
SB & LK 29歲  
JS 27歲  
HJ & SM 25歲  
3\. 請注意，本小說包含性愛場景，請妥善服用。  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin broke up with his ex. then went to the bar with Jisung.  
They meet Hyunjin and Minho.  
彰彬裂開的心

夏末秋初夜幕降临人间，平常日下班时分，街道上行人匆匆。酒吧M里音乐扬起，有些明显是上班族已松开领带酒精滑落喉间，人们紧依围坐着小圆桌谈笑，或是三三两两站靠着吧台聊天。

「来，喝。别想了。」韩知城再把一杯酒推到徐彰彬面前，「你想想阿，天涯何处无芳草，何必单恋一枝花。」

徐彰彬双耳简单圆环银饰，一条粗银项链，一身纯黑嘻哈风格的打扮，墨黑挑染暗红短发，略长的下巴。低着头默然不语。

一旁的韩知城是穿着一身宽松的时尚的嘻哈装束，色彩活泼从远处仅看外表很容易会误以为他还是个青少年，手指上戴着数个粗银戒，耳垂不对称地挂着略微沉重的银饰，正随着他激动地言语动作晃动。

_午后的咖啡店_

_「我们分手吧。」_

_「为什么？」_

_「你对我来说，失去吸引力了。不论是对话聊天还是性爱的时候，都渐渐着乏味无趣。就这样。分手不再见。」_

_女子站起身离开。_

_彰彬似乎听见了心裂开血从伤口一滴滴摔落的声响，滴滴答答的带着黏稠感。_

_他似乎在咖啡店坐了很久，直到店员叫唤他，他才醒过来，发现手机里许多未接知城的来电。_

知城和彰彬两人坐在吧台附近的半弧形沙发，吧台内调酒师正摇动着金属调饮杯在音乐中利落的调制着各式酒饮。

「俗话说得好旧的不去新的不来。今晚不醉不归，你有我陪，我一直在你身边。知城把胸脯拍得劈哩啪啦响。」

彰彬翻了个白眼，就算心中感受到朋友的温暖也绝不会说出来。他伸手拿起桌上的酒，大口饮落。

酒吧M门外，

黄铉辰轻拍着李旻浩的肩：「哥，我觉得你要换种截然不同风格的人试试，之前的人都跟你的风格太相近了。你应该试着认识认识可爱甚至有点傻气的那种。」

李旻浩恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，如果眼神可以化为实质攻击，他现在一定刚被砍了一刀，旻浩收回视线臭着脸推开酒吧门，铉辰摇了摇头，跟着一同踏入音乐旋绕的酒吧。

彰彬突然觉得身边滔滔不绝讲话安慰他的知城突然安静下来，他抬起头，发现好友正傻楞楞盯着眼前正朝着他们走来的两位男子。这两位男子，一位高挑穿着宽松的上衣与牛仔裤，另一位身高略矮却更加强壮，暗色上衣牛仔裤搭着墨黑皮衣外套。彰彬发现不仅是知城，几乎全场人的视线都若有似无的停留在他们身上。两位男子走过他们的沙发往吧台方向走去。

「一杯whisky sour，旻浩哥你要喝什么？」

「Mojito。」李旻浩对人们的视线早已习以为常，当他跟铉辰同时出现的时候更是如此，人们总是惊叹美丽的事物，却也只停留在他的外表不在乎他的内在。究竟有谁在乎他的感受？！

「嘿！」李旻浩骤然扭头走向几步之遥的韩知城。

知城眨眨眼，那双美艳带着一丝怒气的双眼，直挺的鼻梁，美好的唇形，越来越近，他随之扬起下巴才能完整的看着这张越来越近的脸。

「看什么看，没看过人吗！」美丽强悍的男子，全身肌肉紧绷紧握拳头，浓密睫毛框着双眸充满着怒火。

站在眼前的男子不是幻觉，知城咽了口水，傻楞楞的回声嗨。

铉辰赶紧挡在两人中间，拉住旻浩的手。「不好意思，他今天心情特别差。哥，你冷静点。」

几乎是跟铉辰同时反应动作站起身的彰彬，摇了摇知城的双肩，缓颊着道歉。「抱歉，知城你不该直直盯着别人，超不礼貌的。韩知城！」

「嗨！两位你们要一起喝酒吗？彰彬哥今天被甩了，」知城指一指身旁的彰彬，「他受伤难过需要人陪。」知城无视剑拔怒张的气氛傻笑着开口。

另外三人眨眨眼，互相对视。

半倘，彰彬尴尬的扬起嘴角，皮笑肉不笑，叹了口气苦涩的说：「我今天下午跟女友分手了。」

旻浩翻了个白眼，在两人对面坐下来，「可以，我今天刚把别人甩了。」

知城即刻坐在旻浩面前的座位上，「这一定是他的错，你做得好。」

彰彬无奈坐在好友的身边。铉辰倒是笑了，耸耸肩，随之坐落。

「我昨天舞团团练的偶像团体突然有工作不得不临时取消课程，我想说要给他一个惊喜，就直接跑去他的公寓。」旻浩紧握双拳。「然后就发现，我被劈腿了。」

「你是编舞老师？」

彰彬看向好友：「等等，你的重点听到哪里去了。」

旻浩点点头：「我是。」

「我和彰彬哥都是音乐制作人喔，有没有很帅气。」

旻浩看着眼前如小动物无邪大眼，眨了眨眼，实在不忍心禁不住点点头。

知城正色严肃脸站起身，「那你愿意接受挑战吗？」扬起下巴挑眉：「Dance Battle！」

旻浩扬起眉，单边唇角勾起，站起身。「让你输到永无天日。」

两人头也不回朝舞池走去。

铉辰噗哧地笑的前翻后仰，「哇呜，你的朋友真的是太有趣了。哈哈哈哈。」

彰彬一脸无奈。

「嘿，分手了别难过，让我陪你喝酒吧。」

两人看着不远处舞池中旻浩和知城的你来我往的跳舞身影。有一搭没一搭的聊着，酒倒是很快就见底，又再续点了一杯。

昏黄的灯光下，铉辰看着眼前的男子，随着酒精摄入话逐渐得变多，没有逻辑的讲着，似乎讲了当初最开始认识女友的经过到今天下午的分手。中间穿插着几次旻浩和知城回来休息补充水分。

铉辰知道彰彬现在需要的是童话故事里能够把所有内心深处话语吐出的树洞，而他正好很擅长扮演树洞角色。

铉辰侧着头看着彰彬倾听着，他大概只放了一成的注意力在内容剩下的九成都在彰彬的脸与表情上。彰彬一双细长的小眼睛几乎隐藏在厚浏海后，微噘双唇，独特略长的下巴，整张脸看来协调且让人印象深刻。彰彬时而伤心时而有些愤怒，时而无奈。看着他此时甚至有些泫然欲泣的神情，铉辰瞬间没来由得有些嫉妒起彰彬的前女友，可以获得彰彬这么多的关注与真诚。

「有人跟你说过你长得很好看吗？」铉辰突然说道。

彰彬愣住了，摇摇头，「从来没有。」

「你对我来说很有吸引力。」铉辰歪着头轻笑着。「不论是外表还是听着你说话，你都让我有些着迷了。」

彰彬蹙眉推了把铉辰的肩。「呀，逗我开心啊。」

「我是真心的啊。」铉辰噘嘴伸手戳了下彰彬的脸颊。

「我不相信。」彰彬抓住了他的手腕，

「不信就不信。」铉辰扯回手撇过脸，低头自竟啜饮。

「嘿，你们两个快点一起来跳舞。」知城和旻浩突然出现打破了两人瞬间有些尴尬的气氛，一把将两人从座位拉向舞池。

舞池里音乐比座位区更重，重拍EDM像是惊滔骇浪淹没一切世间吵嘈，除了音乐什么再也都听不见了，人们随着音乐摆动肉体让烦恼随着汗水甩去。

铉辰脑子里思绪纷飞，刚自己似乎是有些冲动了，究竟是酒精掏出了真话还是纯粹想逗徐彰彬开心？哎，黄铉辰你别傻了，真诚认真的男孩们喜欢的是可爱或漂亮的女孩，不是身高比自己更高的同性。

他手掌刷过前额将汗湿的头发往后拨，甩了甩头。有些晕了。发现身边的彰彬脚步踉跄，他赶紧过去扶。

「你还好吗？」

彰彬低着头倚着铉辰的肩，两人缓步移动到最近的墙边。灯光更暗音乐则离得有些遥远。

「嘿，你怎么哭了。」昏暗的灯光下彰彬两颊泪痕反射着水光分外明显伤心。

彰彬也不知道为什么泪水就这样流了出来。

铉辰一把将彰彬拥入怀中。「哭吧。哭完就过了。谁都有心碎难过的时候。」

彰彬感觉到热而汗湿的紧实胸膛与臂膀轻柔的环着他，一手轻拍他的背，一手搓揉着他的头发，他双眼埋在那肩头，无法控制的泪水像是宣泄疼痛般的哭泣。

铉辰无声陪伴着。

彰彬从大哭转为啜泣逐渐平静下来，他觉得好多了，甚至觉得自己先前心中那么强烈的疼痛有些愚蠢，他退后一步站直身躯，用力抹了把脸。

「还要喝酒吗？」铉辰扬眉轻声问道。

再酒一轮，点心炸薯条与鸡块轮番上桌，铉辰被知城和彰彬之间的对话笑得前后摇晃，时而倚在旻浩肩上，时而靠向彰彬肩头。

「还要再喝吗？」

再点一轮，旻浩发现铉辰没有出声，询问：「铉辰你不再点？」

黄铉辰摇摇头，「不能再喝了，我明天还要去机场呢。」

「嗯？」

「昇玟和我要去美国参加年会然后还有短期课程。」

「那你还答应陪我喝酒？」旻浩一拳轻击铉辰的肩。

「哎呀，痛，旻浩哥，别担心我再来找你前已经把行李先给昇玟了，明天人到机场就行。」

旻浩一把拉起铉辰，「陪哥跳舞，知城你来吗？」

四人在舞池随着音乐嬉闹蹦跳，骤然音乐一改先前的重复性强的蹦迪，加入点绵长吟唱旋律有些撩人的性感舞曲。

铉辰将彰彬拉退后一步让出空间，「旻浩哥擅长的来了。」

旻浩随着音乐外套往后一撩，举手投足截然不同的风貌，性感诱人。彰彬感觉随着旻浩单膝着地扭起跨与臀，周围温度骤然升高，在围观人们的惊叹呼声，彰彬看见好友知城嘴微开目不转睛的模样，彰彬和铉辰互视忍不住笑了。

随着音乐风格转换舞池里的人变多了起来，旻浩越跳越靠近知城。人实在太多了，彰彬发现自己数次肩膀或手肘轻撞到铉辰的胸口，两人渐渐退出舞池。

彰彬转头看向身边突然沉静下来的男子，顺着铉辰视线发现知城的被几乎快贴在旻浩的胸膛顺着音乐扭动着身躯，温度简直可以自燃，伤眼睛，他赶紧把视线撇开，听见一旁铉辰涩涩的开口：「彰彬哥，虽然我们刚认识没多久，但是你介意收留我一晚吗？我觉得今天旻浩哥会把知城带回我们公寓的机率实在太高了。这样我连睡都不用睡。」

「听起来你有极惨痛的经验。」

铉辰猛力摇摇头，「No, No, 你绝对不会想知道的。」

彰彬掏出口袋里的手机，看了下时间，手机屏幕亮起22:34，「那要走吗？」

铉辰：「好啊，我本来就是来陪旻浩哥，酒喝了舞也跳得很开心，时间也差不多了。」

彰彬低头快速用手机传讯息给知城说他们先行离开，当然不知道他会什么时候看到就是了。

两人快速讨论了下，与其等打车来或是等地铁，不如走个二十几分钟的路，运动有益身体健康。

夏末初秋的夜晚，凉风吹去白日的溽热，吹去酒吧里的热烘烘的声响，两人边走边聊天了起来。

「你跟旻浩是室友？」

铉辰点头：「对，旻浩哥和我大学时找租屋时都为了找能养宠物的对象，最后阴错阳差或是缘分关系凑在一块了，他养猫我养狗但是牠们却处得来，租一间三房公寓，我们各一间，动物们一个房间。」

「喔～叫什么名字。」

铉辰打开手机，秀出照片，黑白花色的吉娃娃狗和橘猫与花猫毛绒绒的挤在一块，数对水汪汪大眼看得彰彬心头柔软。

「这是Kami旁边这两只是旻浩哥的猫，名字呢我每次都故意搞混惹旻浩哥生气，结果自己倒最后真得有些混淆了。」

「哈哈哈哈。我绝对没办法当韩尼的室友，他是个邋遢鬼。」

「真假？看不出来。」

彰彬双手动作描述，「我第一次到他房间，只有一条路，不对是小径，通往床铺，地上全摆满了各式各样的东西。」

「哇喔，这也太猛。」

「知城小时候因为父母工作的关系一直在海外，直到大学才回国念书，那个时候他大一我大二，灿哥那个时候大四正在忙毕业作品，我们三个人也是有点阴错阳差凑在一起完成了一个课程作业，然后就这样产生更多作品，当灿哥说要自己独成立工作室，我们三人就是一起了。」

「你跟知城风格其实刚好有点互补呢，知城灵巧快速，你则是比较粗砺稳重。再加上你说的灿哥应该是很棒的团队。」

「是吧，我们超棒的。」彰彬自豪的挑眉拍胸。再补充说：「知城的音亮且高，我则是比较低沉型的。」

「但是身高倒是差不多。」

「嘿，不说身高我们还是朋友。」彰彬给铉辰拐一个肘子。

「哎呀，哈哈哈哈哈。」铉辰装痛摀腰哈哈大笑。

电梯前往19楼，走出电梯两人安静地穿过长廊，走到一户全黑雾面烤漆的门前，彰彬快速按下密码，推开门，按亮公寓电灯。

极简约的单身小套房，灰白墙暗色木纹黑色金属的家具和皮革沙发，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，独立出来的卧室与卫浴，厨房起居与书架则妥善的融合再一起，落地窗外小阳台可以看到远方城市的夜景点点灯火。

铉辰环顾四周：「看起来超棒的耶，你的公寓。」

彰彬扬起下巴有些开心，「是吧，哥的品味妥妥的。」

铉辰一屁股坐上沙发，故意用力转了几下。「触感挺好的，那这就是我今晚的床了。」

彰彬笑了起来，拉开铉辰坐着的沙发旁一组三层柜，「衣服自己挑你能穿的。我要先去洗澡了。」说完便从柜子里随意抓了件上衣和短裤，伸懒腰打了个呵欠走向浴室。

铉辰打开手机，开启和旻浩的私人对话，输入讯息。

_“_ _旻浩哥，我今晚不会回公寓，明天直接去机场，请尽情使用公寓，代价是我不在的时后照顾_ _Kami~_ _。_ _”_

「呀！！！」一声大喊，和东西摔落声响。

铉辰赶紧放下手机跑去看，浴室里彰彬咬着牙用拳揍墙，地上摔落着一组与这个房间截然不相容的粉红色与粉蓝色的漱口杯与牙刷。

「嘿，彰彬哥，你冷静点。」铉辰抓住彰彬的手，却立刻被甩开。

彰彬用力地将镜前瓶瓶罐罐扫落在地，瓶罐跌落的闷声宛若心裂开的声响。

铉辰叹了口气，拿起淋浴莲蓬头开启最冷最强，往他身上一浇。突如其来冰冷的温度让他停下动作，缩起身。

「嘿，彰彬哥，彬尼。」铉辰试探性的唤着。

他摀住脸缓缓的跪地。心头方止住血的伤口在看到对杯瞬间裂开，撕开理智情绪崩溃四窜。

铉辰上前坐在彰彬身边，手掌轻轻拍着那因为啜泣颤抖的背。

小小的浴室里只有水声与彰彬粗哑混着水气呼吸声。

半倘，逐渐的缓和下来。

冰凉的地板和冷水令铉辰打了个喷嚏。

「冷静点了吗？洗澡吧，不然会感冒。」

铉辰轻轻拉起彰彬，将他推到淋浴区再将莲蓬头挂起，调转成热水，热气蒸腾，一下子浴室里温暖起来。

「那我先出去喔。」铉辰转身要离开，突然强而有力的臂膀把他拉住，将他推压到墙上。

铉辰双眼大睁，在撞到墙时吃痛的闷哼了声。

「你为什么要对我这么好？」

彰彬一手伸向铉辰后臀用力一捏，「哼？」

膝盖再往前挤，前倾身躯把铉辰压得更紧，两人之间潮湿的布料挤压着肌肤，热水洒落。

铉辰没有回答。

「跟才刚没认识多久的陌生人回家，图的是什么啊？」

彰彬宛若受伤野兽般侵略性语调，故意说着伤人的话语，一双眼充满情绪，混杂着心碎伤心与愤怒。

「你只是性欲无处发泄的婊子，想要找人干你，是吧？」

「彰彬，你，嗯。」彰彬的唇狠狠的贴上阻断了铉辰的话语。

蒸气弥漫间，彰彬觉得自己应该是疯了，铉辰尝起来像是威士忌，柔软冷冽入喉让他熊熊的燃烧起来。

唇舌缠绕间，只有水声与喘息，心脏剧烈的跳动着。

一手抓着铉辰的臀，一手从腰间穿过潮湿紧贴肌肤的衬衫，往上抚摸平坦的腹部，平滑的肌肤触感，再往上直到紧实的胸肌，与女性柔软截然不同，他突然意识到这件事，松开唇。

眼前的铉辰眼神迷离，被吻肿的唇微张，喘着气。

「铉辰，啊，我….」彰彬松手往后退一步。道歉的话还没能说出。

铉辰手捧起彰彬的脸，轻轻的吻上，柔软的吻。

「嘿，彬尼，我在酒吧说你很吸引我是真心的，想干我吗？我可以。」

铉辰缓缓一颗颗解开衬衫的钮扣，将衬衫脱去。

「倒是你，男性可以吗？」铉辰略带挑战性的问着。

彰彬将吸饱水湿漉漉的上衣拉过头顶脱去，露出锻炼的胸肌和手臂。「我也是男性，你可以吗？」再展示了一下手臂的肌肉。

铉辰笑了，揉了下徐彰彬湿漉漉的头发，「彬尼，你真是太可爱了。我先出去了。你完澡冷静点，如果还是想做再说吧。」

铉辰头也不回走出浴室。

他在柜子里找到了干净的浴巾和衣物，将潮湿的衣物丢入洗衣篮，将身体擦干穿上T恤和短裤，熄灯躺在沙发上，长腿超出双人沙发的边界。

他设定好手机闹钟，闭上眼。

浴室里传出隐约的水声，许久水声停了，开门声，脚步声走向沙发走向他，停在他身旁。

他睁开眼，只有不远处浴室的灯光照射在彰彬的肌肤上，印出轮廓，彰彬倾身吻上，有些试探性的亲吻，轻轻地柔柔的，可以感受到彼此的鼻息温度。

「嘿，铉辰。」彰彬有些沙哑的声音。

铉辰用手撑直坐直上半身，抬头看着站在眼前的彰彬，昏暗光线与阴影显出美好的肌肉线条，让铉辰口干舌燥。

「嗨，彰彬哥。」

彰彬有些尴尬的拨了拨头发。「铉辰我刚想清楚了。你单身我单身，我想干，你也想干，这有什么好犹豫的？ 而且…. 」

铉辰歪着头等待着彰彬的话。

「…而且你的嘴唇味道尝起来很好。」

「那你想尝尝其他的部分吗？」铉辰扬眉嘴角勾起略带挑战性的笑容。

彰彬立刻吻上，热切的激烈如同刚刚在浴室里的吻，铉辰的嘴像是令人醺醉的威士忌，舌头探入的深入品尝，吸吮丰润的下嘴唇。

彰彬一手穿过铉辰的膝盖后侧，一手环绕他的背，双腿施力站起身将铉辰抱起。

「哇，公主抱耶，女孩们最喜欢了。哈哈哈哈。」铉辰笑了起来。

「闭嘴。」彰彬有些羞赧。

铉辰伸手环住彰彬的颈，将身体倚在彰彬的胸膛轻声在耳边说：「我也喜欢强壮的男人。」

小小的卧室，比正常尺寸单人床略大些的床铺，海蓝色的床单，彰彬把铉辰放在床铺上，按亮床头灯。

彰彬刚坐下就收到铉辰的吻，轻巧的舔拭着，偶而轻咬。

铉辰双手从大腿外侧缓慢的往内侧摸去，轻轻握住彰彬已经半硬的阴茎，撸动数下，手指环住头与茎相连处，大拇指缓缓地在敏感的开口轻抚绕圈，换来彰彬的闷哼。

铉辰嘴唇舔拭着肌肤顺着下巴到耳垂，又湿又热的柔软触感从颈脖一点点缓慢的往下到锁骨，换来他轻微的震颤。他得自己像是被热融化了，要迷失在感官的冲击里，快要失去自我。他从来没有在性爱中体验过这样的感觉。

「彰彬哥，彬尼。」

「嗯？」彰彬听见铉辰的叫唤，抬起头。

铉辰看着他轻轻地问：「喜欢吗？」

他喘气着点头。

铉辰松开手，彰彬眨眨眼不知道为什么铉辰要停下来，

「润滑剂放在哪？」

「床头柜。」彰彬有些迷惑。

铉辰离开床铺拉开抽屉在一盒保险套旁找到一管润滑凝胶。铉辰在彰彬身前的地板上膝盖跪坐于他两腿之间。

彰彬挺立的阴茎，沿着茎身浮起的静脉平顺向上延伸到略为收起的颈接连着胀红的膨大头部。

「形状很好看，尺寸也很棒。」铉辰伸手握住根部。

彰彬第一次听到这样的称赞，「嘿，你在说什么啊。」铉辰张口纳入，品尝那已淌流出来的透明液体，随着头上下摆动舌头旋转舔舐着。

突如其来的潮湿炙热令彰彬发出一声柔软的呻吟，美妙的感觉让他头晕目眩，恍惚间听见铉辰问被手指过吗？彰彬不能理解的摇摇头，唤来一阵轻笑。

彰彬羞赧地推铉辰肩一把，看着铉辰挤了许多润滑凝胶在右手指。

铉辰抬头看着彰彬，左手握住阴茎根部张嘴再次含住，眼睛直盯着彰彬的表情变化，右手指顺着往下到彰彬紧致的后口手指轻轻的压按打转。

润滑胶很凉，铉辰的手指很热，他终于知道铉辰刚刚的手指是什么意思了。

「铉辰，等等。」彰彬不安地扭动着身体。

铉辰停下右手的动作，「嘿，别担心，我会让你很舒服的。」

嘴再次含住，尽可能地将整个纳入口中，几乎直顶铉辰喉头到有些难受，左手缓慢地抚摸大腿内侧，慢慢的感觉到彰彬紧绷的身体逐渐放松，再重新右手指的压按，这次铉辰节奏放得更缓，食指缓慢一点点进入。

彰彬感觉到全新的异样感，但是阴茎传来的感觉太好，让他可以忽视另外有些不习惯的感受。

「你好硬啊。」铉辰松开嘴，看见咬着下唇一直忍耐不出声的彰彬。

「别忍了，嘴唇会咬受伤的。」铉辰吻住彰彬，吞下他的喘息。左手上下套弄，右食指缓缓进出，左手掌突然收紧加速撸动的同时再加入一根指头。

彰彬抓住铉辰的肩抓得他有些疼了。

铉辰停下动作。

「彬，看着我，要我停下来吗？」

彰彬闭着眼喘息着没有回应。

「彬尼？」铉辰口气又软又柔。

「继续…….」彰彬睁开眼满是欲望与渴求。「继续。」

铉辰轻轻地笑了，湿热的唇嘴回到敏感的颈脖舔舐，右手两只指缓慢的进出试探，左手掌握着阴茎上下撸动稍微加快速度。

「铉辰…. 」

他抬起头看着彰彬，

「你得停下来，我快到了。」

他加速加重左右手的动作，吻缓缓从颈往下胸腹，再往下含住暗红阴茎舌头在敏感的出口与颈部打转。

感觉到彰彬的全身肌肉越来越紧绷，呼吸越来越急促，不由自主往前顶跨冲撞他的喉咙，他忍着有些咽喉有些难受的感觉，加大吸吮的力量。

「啊。」低哑声线呼喊。

彰彬在他口中释放出来。

苦涩感充满他的口腔，他缓缓吐出黏滑的阴茎，尽可能不要让液体流出，吞咽下，左手慢慢的滑动，让彰彬从高潮的波浪中缓缓降落。

「嘿，彬尼感觉好吗？」

「太不公平了。」彰彬的声音有些沙哑，他推了下铉辰的肩，喘了口气，接着说。「你衣服还穿得好好的。」

铉辰笑了起来，「谁叫你脱光光爬上来的。」

彰彬抓住铉辰的衣角，把衣服往上拉过头顶，「快点脱掉。」彰彬把铉辰的上衣脱去随意地甩在床角。

铉辰歪着头，有些疑惑。「你还要继续吗？」

彰彬点点头，理所当然地说，「当然啊，换你了，哼哼哼，让你知道哥的技巧。」彰彬往下拉开铉辰的裤头，手握住铉辰已经硬挺的阴茎。

「你马上就可以知道什么叫做现学现卖。」

「怎？」彰彬看着铉辰停住不动有些疑惑。

铉辰摇摇头，脱下裤子。「彰彬哥，我相信你绝不是现学现卖，从青少年开始，你撸自己的可绝不下上百次。」

「嘿。」彰彬把铉辰推到床上，把他的腿抬起环到自己的腰间，挑衅地顶了几下。「我其他的经验也不下上百次好吗？」铉辰挑眉，将长腿在彰彬腰后收紧，将两人拉得很近。彰彬倾身吻上铉辰那令他有些痴狂的唇，尝到自己苦涩的精液味，再往下亲吻喉结，再滑到颈间，轻轻舔舐换来铉辰喘息声令彰彬渴求更多的逐渐加重力道。左掌抚上胸口，大拇指在乳头打转。右手向下摸到的是另外一只硬挺的阴茎，他松开嘴。

他看着身下的铉辰躺在他的深蓝床单中，那脸颊与颈脖轮廓在昏黄光影中美妙的像是虚幻。

「彬尼？」铉辰眼神迷离丰润的唇微开喘息着，渴求着看着他。

彰彬吞了口口水，深吸口气。「铉辰，我没有撸过别人的管，也没有手指过自己或别人，该怎么做你要指点我，有不舒服要立刻告诉我，好吗？」

彰彬拿了个枕头垫在铉辰臀后，打开铉辰的双腿他跪在其中，略为惊奇顺着形状抚摸，伸手掰开臀瓣，低头吻上。

「等等，彰彬嗯…..」铉辰没有想到彰彬会这么做，然后就被感觉给融化了。

彰彬舔舐着那皱起的开口，听见铉辰在惊呼后是若有似无的喘息呻吟，他原本试探性的动作变得更笃定。彰彬舌头顺着环打转，一次又一次，往上滑到阴茎根部再往下回到洞口，再重复，再重复，再重复，尝试着在洞口试探性的压按。感觉到铉辰大腿无法控制地轻微颤抖着。

「铉辰，怎么样，哥的技巧还不错吧。」

彰彬退离铉辰的两腿间，到床头拿起润滑凝胶，挤了许多在右手指上。

铉辰用手摀着脸胸口剧烈的起伏喘气着。彰彬回到先前的位子，食指试探性的在洞口缓慢地轻按打转，左手握住挺立的阴茎上下撸，换来铉辰无法抑制的呻吟。

彰彬将食指插入发现很顺利地被纳入，冰凉的凝胶，铉辰则很热挤压着他的手指，他食指进出着再加入第二根指头。

铉辰喘气着开口，「再…..再加一根指头。」

彰彬立刻将第三根指头插入。

「啊…..」铉辰扭动身体，喘息着开口，「慢点。」彰彬赶紧停下动作。

铉辰喘息着，缓缓开口：「彬尼，我感觉很好，但是放慢一点，让我适应一下。」

彰彬点点头，恢复原本的动作只是这次更轻更慢，他轻吻上柔软的大腿内侧，三只手指在铉辰内进出旋转，另一手套弄着硬挺的阴茎。铉辰的呻吟越来越美妙。

「彬尼….干…我，彰彬…哥….。」

彰彬停下动作，铉辰坐起身看着他，手掌滑过前额，将汗湿的黑发往后拨，停顿了几秒，深吸口气后开口，略有些迟疑不安。「我想要你插进来干我，你愿意吗？」

彰彬嘴角扬起，毫不犹豫地吻上铉辰作为回答。

彰彬熟练地戴上套子，再抹上很多润滑凝胶，尽可能一点一点缓缓的将自己推入，温热紧致美妙的感觉，瞬间差点让彰彬失去理智只想要快速的抽插获得满足，他深吸一口气，继续缓缓推入直到他的大腿碰触到铉辰的臀部肌肤，身下的铉辰拳头紧握着床单皱着眉咬着唇似乎在苦苦忍耐。

「还可以吗？」

他俯身亲吻铉辰，右手握住稍微变软的阴茎，上下套弄了起来，一会儿就恢复硬度。

彰彬松开舔咬铉辰颈间肌肤的嘴，再次询问。

「还好吗？」

铉辰浅短急促的喘息着，「很…好，继续。」

彰彬笑了，大拇指在黄铉辰阴茎口抹起溢出的透明液体，捉弄的将分泌物抹在铉辰的唇上，「你看你，好湿啊。但是我喜欢。」不给铉辰反应机会，吻上他的唇，同时品尝那带着咸味的黏滑液体和铉辰的唇舌，潮湿炙热。右手则快速撸动。

铉辰略带反抗地扭动起臀，换彰彬倒抽一口气，双手紧抓住铉辰的两侧臀瓣，让自己可以推得更深，开始缓缓的抽插。铉辰惊叫一声，原本要说的话语全融化成软软的呻吟。

"Xdoi;hwsejh’qwo4igwoegiksdkf;eirjgs"

熟悉的闹铃声穿入铉辰的浑沌的脑袋，他迷迷糊糊的找寻声音的来源。

终于再陌生的床头灯旁找到自己的手机。

屏幕显示8:30，他关掉。

"逼逼逼。" 突然一个提醒跳出 ”机场!! 准时到不然昇玟会杀了你。快起床!!”

啊，机场。今天的飞机。铉辰猛的醒过来，从床上爬起。

陌生的卧室，窗外透入白日的光线洒落在床铺上，随着窗帘被风吹拂，让房间忽明忽暗。

一个蜷伏熟睡的身影，结实的手臂与胸膛，略长的下巴，微开的唇，闭着的双眼，表情温和放松，非常可爱。

或许他可以再窝回去个几分钟？

"Srg;uhaerguja;eoigjr;ergj;aeirgj"

哈，他果然早有先见之明订了两个闹钟。

关上第二个闹铃，铉辰从床上站起，找寻自己的衣物，发现都摔躺在浴室地板上吸饱了水，不可能穿。

他到沙发旁打开三层柜，挑选了几件自己穿得下的衣物。他看着镜中的倒影一身全黑，不禁呀然失笑，耸耸肩，再次走进卧室，床上的彰彬睡得又沉又香。

他确认一下随身的物品，离开。

===========


	2. After that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night, every thing is the same but different.  
那夜之後，裂開的心逐漸癒合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 今天的我清醒多了，但不會後悔昨天喝醉的決定，小說會更新到完。希望看的人可以獲得一點點愉快。  
2\. 設定:  
"3racha studio": 方灿为队长主导，与徐彰彬及韩知城，三人一起成立的工作室，已成立7~8年左右。  
“昇辰摄影Rising Star photo" : 黄铉辰和金昇玟两人在大公司历练数年后，两人独立成立的摄影工作室，方成立一年多。  
"Red carbon dance": 知名大型舞蹈工作室，涵盖编舞、伴舞与高阶舞蹈课程。李旻浩是其中一位舞蹈老师，属Leader级，拥有自己的团队，颇受POP业界好评，时常接受偶像团体的编舞与训练邀约。

异国的大会场，巨大的宴厅人们吃着餐点举着饮品，聊着天。

铉辰和昇玟在时尚摄影年会开幕晚宴会场的一隅，两人穿着简约同款黑西服，铉辰的深灰色衬衫双耳垂坠银饰，昇玟则是浅灰衬衫一副黑框眼镜。

「你头还痛吗？宿醉总是让人难受，所以我不喝酒。」昇玟冷静地说着。

铉辰轻抚太阳穴位，「我觉得是时差与宿醉各半，已经好多了，昇玟谢谢你的止痛药。」

「嗯，旻浩哥还好吗？」

「就那天晚上来看应该蛮好的。」铉辰回想起最后看见旻浩与知城靠得很近的性感舞姿。还有那晚的彰彬。他感觉脸一热赶紧摇摇头甩去画面。

「说！看你的表情就知道有事，快说。」

「昨晚还是前晚？时差真难计算，哎，反正那晚我们遇到两个很可爱的男孩，一个刚跟女友分手心碎伤心难过，一个可爱充满活力。」

昇玟扬起眉，「欧，感觉像是戏剧情节。说重点。」

「总得来说，我上了个直男。」铉辰直接跳结果，没想到昇玟神色镇定。

「嘿，昇玟你怎么不怎么惊讶？」铉辰拍了昇玟一掌。

昇玟耸耸肩，「纯粹外表来说，只要是人类都会被你吸引。说吧然后呢。」

铉辰叹了口气，「我觉得我好像趁着他心碎难过占了便宜，然后我一早起来匆忙上车赶飞机，刚才想要联络时，却发现没有联络方式。」

昇玟歪头眨眨眼，「喔，你还蛮喜欢他的。」

铉辰噘嘴停顿数秒，半倘点了点头。

昇玟问：「昨晚他爽吗？」

「当然。」铉辰刻意的挑眉眨了下右眼。

昇玟立刻露出了恶心的表情。

铉辰翻了个白眼，「是你自己要问的。」

昇玟连忙伸手阻止话题，「好好好，STOP，细节什么的就更不用了。」

昇玟拍拍好友的肩，「两位都有爽这样就够了。你绝对没有占他便宜，别担心，你们都是成年人了。」

昇玟推了下略为滑落的眼镜，「那么这件事就先到此为止，今晚让我们吃好，社交认识人一番，晚上睡饱，明天全力专心参加年会。」

铉辰伸出拳头和昇玟互击。

「喔。」

「昇辰摄影出动！」

「Rising Star Photo Go Go Go！」

「哈哈哈哈。」

============

彰彬醒过来的时候，是被尿意给逼醒的，他摇晃着身躯模模糊糊的凭着习惯走到卫浴，解放时他长出一口气。模糊视线中发现地板上一坨坨乱扔的衣物，和乱七八糟率落的物品。他迷迷糊糊的头痛欲裂中将物品扫到一角，衣服全部一团捡起，扔入洗衣篮。走到厨房喝了杯水，再摇摇晃晃的走回床铺缩回被窝里熟睡不起。

他被门铃与手机来电铃声一同唤醒，他接起电话，灿哥的声音带着担忧要他开门。

门一开方灿就给他一个强力的拥抱，「你还好吗？」

彰彬仍半梦半醒头痛欲裂，哼哼唧唧的点头当作回应。

「想要很多工作让你忘却一切烦忧吗？还是你想要放假清净几天？」

「为什么要放假？」他有些迷惑没有回答。

「彰彬？」方灿搂了搂他的肩膀。彰彬迟钝的脑子缓慢的运转，「嗯…工作。」

「好。交给我了，看你没事我就放心了。」方灿再次抱住了彰彬，他挣脱推开。

「对了，帮你买了早餐，我看你就回去再睡会，睡饱睡醒了当午餐吃吧。拿着。那哥走啦。」

方灿火燎火燎向阵风般的走了。

彰彬摇摇头，躺回床上。

再次醒过来彰彬有点分不清楚时间，看了眼手机显示下午四点，他伸个懒腰走到浴室冲澡，随着热水冲洗他逐渐清醒昨日的记忆一点一点涌上，咖啡店的分手，酒吧里的打闹嬉笑，在墙边他的哭泣，在浴室里在床铺上在他深蓝色的床单中。

啊，天啊，彰彬感觉到热气往脸冲，哇喔。真是全新体验啊。

爽还有更爽，一山越过一山。

他甩甩头，挤压一旁瓶头的洗发精来洗头。

洗完澡回到房间，他把洗衣篮里的衣服一口气全丢入洗烘两用衣机洗涤，找了个垃圾袋，开始装前女友的东西，其实也没多少，牙刷漱口杯毛巾什么的想都不用想摔进垃圾桶，一周年的买的成对马克杯，扔。冰箱上刚交往时没多久时的合照，被前女友用磁铁吸在冰箱上做摆饰，扔。边收拾边整理房间，最后将所有的垃圾桶都清入手中的垃圾袋，收紧袋口，再扔到公寓公共区的大垃圾桶，该回收的放入回收区。走回房间换上黑破裤套上一件素色上衣，帽子戴上帽缘压低。

他对着镜子扯起嘴角，干巴巴的笑容，那又如何，出门前往工作室。

三天后他收到一箱前任寄来的纸箱，拆开来就是几件他的私人物品，其实也就是几本书还有一枝钢笔和袖扣已经不记得为什么会留在那里了，还有送给前任的项链装在首饰盒里，他快速将东西归位，首饰盒扔到某个鲜少使用的抽屉的角落，纸箱拿去公寓公用区回收。

工作排山倒海来，灿哥不付他所望(?)给他安排了极重的分量，几乎每天都是工作室健身房工作室回公寓洗澡睡觉，然后又是隔天，用餐在工作室里解决或是在从健身房回工作室的路上吃，工作占据他所有的心思，正好符合他想要的，只有极少数的时候会冒出些念头，关于前任或是那晚。

日子宛若蓝天里白云流涌倏忽即逝，在某个庆祝会后半醉的孤独夜晚，他终于删去了手机记忆文件里所有与前任相关的所有讯息与照片，却也才发现关于那晚没有任何一张照片与联络方式。

随着日子翻越，心头麻木隐约的疼痛似乎越来越淡。

当某日彰彬独自一人躺在床上，窗外的细屡光线微照着他的卧房。

紧实的肌肉与有力着指节，在昏黄灯光中汗涔涔的肌肤晕着轮廓，柔软湿热，感觉与声音，模糊昏眩的细节不受控制的涌入脑中。

他起身走到厨房，打开冰箱，拿出一瓶他喜欢的瓶装黑啤，冰凉而苦涩。

几周后，为了要拿遗忘的手机他从工作空档回公寓一趟，难得在柜台仍在时的上班时间回到住宅楼，柜台递给他一个似乎是精品牌子的纯白提袋。

他在电梯里打开看了眼，是衣服？他打开公寓门，拿出提袋内容物，一套全黑的上衣和垮裤看起来有点眼熟，似乎是我的？提袋内还有个较小的黑色提袋，拿出来彰彬看了眼袋中是个深咖啡的盒子看起来似乎是巧克力。彰彬想都没想将小提袋连同盒子直接冰入冰箱。

他在卧房找到手机，出门。顺手将白色提袋放到公用回收区，回去工作室。

=========

“”3Racha Studio””

铉辰看着眼前的招牌，确认无误后进入，拿出名片跟柜台登记更换了临时证件。

昇辰摄影接下了女子五人偶像团体Rosei三周年纪念专辑的活动摄影，从专辑录制到练舞参加音乐节目打歌或是综艺节目各式活动，公司都已挑选一天请他们进行拍摄，这些照片将会集结成册发行。今日是录音，明天是练舞。

铉辰今日一席深蓝长袖衬衫，牛仔长裤与休闲鞋，垂坠银耳饰，柜台人员引领他到临时办公室，他放下背包，工作箱放到桌上打开，将袖口挽起到手肘，认真准备相机设备。

Rosei录音今天已经是第五天，今天是团体录音，彰彬发现女孩们一改前几日的气氛今日时不时交头接耳，但是录音倒是更有活力了色彩更丰富效果很好。

「徐制作人，这次麻烦您啦。我带了些茶点和饮料，有咸有甜高纤健康不油腻。」经纪人提着一袋看起来颇为高级的提袋，脸上堆满了笑容。

彰彬站起身，「我全力以赴，孩子们都很优秀，来吧，各位休息五分钟，请一起来用茶点。」

休息室里，经纪人把茶点摆上桌，在彰彬挑选了一块牛肉馅饼和一杯热人参茶后，偶像女孩们开心叽叽喳喳上前边聊边选。

「花花，你说黄摄影师这么帅没有犯法吗？ 我觉得我心快被偷走了。」

「你的心才快被偷走，我的心已经离开我了，我现在只是头没有心的行尸走肉。哇，那帅气度真叫人无法自拔。」

彰彬在心中翻了白眼，压低帽缘，走出休息室。摄影师吗？前天灿哥似乎有提起这件事，录音时似乎有人进来，不过他没有太注意，倒是有注意到快门声不过影响不大也就不在意。彰彬耸耸肩，究竟是有多帅，他想他的审美大概跟青少年女孩们兜不在一块了。

走廊，录音助手KI正碎念一位男子。

「我知道你的工作是摄影，但是快门声会造成我们的困扰。」

男子低头弯腰致歉着，「真不好意思，但是我的工作就是进行Rosei录音的侧拍，还请您多多谅解。」

男子直起身，杏眼鼻梁黑发，耳畔垂坠银饰闪闪发光，那丰润唇形这一两个月来总时不时涌上彰彬的心头。

彰彬听着KI碎念，拨了拨头发，长吸口气，缓缓呼出，走上前去。

「铉辰你从美国回来啦，摄影年会有趣吗？」

铉辰眨眨眼，瞬间愣住了。

「KI你别生气了，他也是为了工作不是存心要干扰，快门声是绝对不会被录入。」彰彬拍了拍KI的肩，「你生气他还是得拍，他不也道歉了，嗯？ 休息室有茶点快去吃不然会被知城给吃光。」

KI「知道了彰彬哥，我去吃了。」

走廊上，铉辰直直地看着眼前的彰彬，两人静默着，仅有KI离去的脚步声，和不远处传来的嘻笑谈话声。

彰彬跟那夜在酒吧几乎相同的装扮，近乎全黑的嘻哈风格，搭配项链耳环手炼的粗旷风格银饰。彰彬拿下鸭舌帽，想要掩饰尴尬般的拨了拨头发。

铉辰抿着嘴神色有些复杂，深吸口气，轻轻的笑了，从胸前衬衫口袋掏出一张名片递上。

「彰彬哥，我从美国回来快一个月了，美国摄影年会很精采，后续的课程收获很多，一直想要联络却没有方法。」

他伸手接过名片，名片上简约深蓝底佐白亮点宛若黑夜星空，简单印着昇辰摄影黄铉辰摄影师与联络方式，反面是英文。

铉辰伸手悬在两人之间，彰彬伸出手，两人礼貌性的相握。彰彬感受那温暖的掌心带着少许粗茧，铉辰先松开掌心，转身离开。

看着那逐渐远离的背影。

「等等。」

他也不知道自己为什么要叫住铉辰。

铉辰回过身来，眼神复杂带着疑惑与期待。

「我，我等一下拿名片给你。」

「喔。」铉辰表情一下子就暗了下来，若有似无的点点头。

「我，铉辰，这，嗯。」

他不知道为什么不愿意看到铉辰黯淡的表情，拼命的想着该说些什么才好。

「嗯，给哥你的手机号码可以吗？」

他看见铉辰的眼神微微的亮了起来，铉辰快步向他走来，嘴角噙着笑看着他拿出手机，轻快的报出自己的号码。

「彰彬哥，」远处传来助手KI的呼唤，「灿哥找你。」

「在这，我马上过去。」

「那，铉辰我先走了。」

铉辰拿着自己刚获得一通未接来电的手机噙着笑晃了晃，彰彬转身快步有些仓皇的离开。

昇辰摄影的工作室内，铉辰边整理今日的工作设备，边和昇玟说话。

「什么？！你说3racha的音乐制作人徐彰彬是你去美国前一晚的””那个男孩””？！」

昇玟惊叹着摇摇头。「真不敢相信，现实果然比戏剧还要精采，更不可思议。」

「嘿。金昇玟！」

「你不是喜欢他？他都主动问你电话号码，开始勇敢追求吧。」

铉辰头摇得剧烈，

「他没有在我送他巧克力后回复我，今天碰到完全是巧合，他应该只是基于工作，想维持个稍微比较友好的业界关系罢了。」

「喔殴，你说”那盒”我们在NY逛街时，你试吃到脸红傻笑许久的”那盒巧克力”啊？昇玟双手比出重点标号的手势。」

「呀，金昇玟，不要再嘲弄我了。」铉辰拍了下昇玟的肩。

「我跟你说，现在这个社会，公寓柜台转交的礼物，只会被认为是厂商或是哪个精品牌子的宣传对象，说不定连看都没看就摆在旁边，不做数啦。」

「那你认为？。」

「嘿，铉辰，你在美国跟我谈起他不只一次，将巧克力送出后也揣测不安了几周。我觉得你也不是这么容易就碰到一位让你如此心动的人。」

昇玟推了一下眼镜，停顿了下想了想再说。

「如果你真的不知道该不该猛力追求，不然这样吧，你就当正常一般朋友往来，偶儿约去吃饭、喝酒，或是看展、逛街，如果他对你有更进一步的动作，那你就知道他对你的是什么感觉啦。」

铉辰歪头想了想，「听起来很实际，但是，」铉辰叹了口气，「那要我要能先忍住。」

「啊，我倒是没想到这一点。你加油。」昇玟耸耸肩双手一摊。

「今天拍照还顺利吗？」

「还顶棒的，原本就是一般室内光线，明快的气氛，到录抒情曲时，彰彬哥说将灯关了，改为用昏暗的小夜灯照明，气氛截然不同。所以是一个场景有两种风格。」

「明天是舞蹈团练？」

铉辰点点头。「昇玟你呢？今天顺利吗？」

升玟推了下镜框，「当然，要看图吗？」

铉辰拉起张椅子坐落升玟身旁。两人边看图边讨论着。

3Racha Studio知城的办公室内，

「你说你今天来工作室的摄影师是”那个铉辰”！」知城很惊讶地说。

「OH MY GOD！」知城瞪大了双眼，猛摇着头夸张的惊叹「Unbelievable！！」

「我从没想过我们在工作上会有交集。」

「你打算怎么办？」

「不怎么办。」

知城挑眉直盯着彰彬脸，他直视响应知城夸张的表情。

「怎么？」

知城直盯着数十秒看彰彬仍没有什么表示，挑眉撇嘴，「没什么，知城耸耸肩，「Rosei录音看来进度跟预计得差不多。」

彰彬点点头，「明天我把录好的曲子先开始进行后续作业。」

知城转起手头上的笔，「我手头上的这个案子才刚启动但是不太顺畅，灿哥说明天要空时间出来跟我讨论，要不你先帮我听听，给我些建议。」

彰彬点点头，两人便开始讨论了起来。

数天后，天空在夕阳余晖中变化万千，城市里街灯点亮。

彰彬健身完，在沐浴间冲去汗水换上干净的衣物，压着帽沿走出健身房，低头看着手机，走过广场喷水池区，正打算去吃晚餐。

「彰彬哥？」他闻声抬头，在晚霞中看见一身灰蓝与白色宽松衣物休闲打扮的铉辰。

「铉辰，你怎么会在这里？」

「我来新开的游泳池游泳，现在加入会员有优惠活动。你呢？」铉辰肩着双肩背包，头发像是方才吹干还带着点水气。

「我在固定这里健身。」彰彬指了指不远处的健身房。

「真巧，那，要一起吃晚餐吗？」铉辰尽可能让口气像是随口提议，悬着心等回答。

彰彬点点头，「好，你晚上有急着要做什么吗？」

铉辰摇头回答，「没安排，今晚是昇玟的清洁之夜，也就是我们工作室的”必休时间”。 」

「哈哈哈，”必休时间”，听起来他是个很爱整洁的家伙。」

彰彬拨了拨头发想了下。

「还是我们去吃烧肉？」

「真的，这么好？」铉辰双眼大睁，是烧肉耶，好吃的肉~~~

「我手头上有张双人餐优惠卷，一直没机会用，趁着刚好。」

两人并肩而行，穿过逐渐黑夜降临前的黄昏彩霞漫天，街灯亮起，灯光偏暗的烧肉店，桌中炉火隐约的红光反射到两人的脸上，彰彬使用优惠卷套餐无须思考，直接等上菜。

「前晚我回到办公室昇玟猛夸你们工作室。」

「你说你的那位爱整洁的同事？还是说合伙人？昇玟是昇辰摄影的昇？」彰彬问。

「对，你知道我们两个取名字的时候，拼命地想出超多，结果没有一个合意的，最后还是把我两个人的名字简单拼凑再一起。」

「升起的星辰，Rising Star意思也蛮好的。」

「是吧。」

服务人员推了小车，将一盘盘肉和菜上桌，再放上配菜盘与酱碟们。

彰彬和铉辰用夹子将肉和蔬菜放至烤盘，发出滋滋声响。

「他怎么夸我们？」

「就说你们很厉害，作品有活力充满能量不受框架且出产稳定有保证，是冉起的明日之星，应该要趁你们在大红大紫超级有名前，结交搞好关系。」

「哈哈哈，太好了，这样我就对你们团队稍微放心了。」

「嗯？ 为什么？」

「因为要有个能够做现实考虑的人，再加上有位能从直觉和情感上考虑的人，对于艺术性或是创作性团队的稳定发展是很重要的。」

「喔？」

「你们常吵架？」

「我跟昇玟？从来没有，他会听我的想法，也很常顺着我的意，但是当他硬起来强烈说出他的建议坚持什么的时候，我就知道该听他的。他有不喜欢的事也会明白地说出来，包容情绪化的我。」

「你很幸运。」

铉辰点点头。

「他也很幸运。」

铉辰笑了。

「铉辰，要不你们找个有空的时间，来拜访我们吧，正式的跟我们团队见面认识一下，未来也好有机会可以合作。」

「彰彬哥，你真是太好了。」铉辰握住彰彬放在桌上的手，又赶紧放开。

彰彬不以为意，将炉中的蔬菜和肉翻面，将熟的肉用菜包起，大口吞落，自在地用唇舌吸吮沾到酱汁的指头。

「嗯？你怎么不吃？」

铉辰赶紧摇摇头，伸手拿起一张生菜，夹起烤熟的薄肉片，包起放入口中，肉与蔬菜的美味双重奏在口中爆发。

「呜喔喔喔。」彰彬看铉辰满嘴食物，双眼放光，双手激动地在空中扭动乱抓。

「这么好吃？」

铉辰猛的点头。再拿起一张生菜夹肉，这次加上一点酱。「哇喔。

「哈哈哈哈哈。」

「美国的研讨会好玩吗？」

「好玩，但是很硬，大家都很厉害，我还差得远，我们有很多可以学习和尝试的东西。认识了不少人，有些是之前就认识的朋友，有些是这次新结交的，再空档大家一起逛街吃东西也蛮有趣的。」

「喔？」

两人边吃边聊天，聊3racha在大学时期的糗事或是工作上遇到的各式各样的事情，聊铉辰的狗和旻浩的猫。

桌上已被收拾干净，炉火只剩下隐约最后的暗淡火光，服务员端来两盘精致的甜点。

「彬尼哥，这两个月你还好吗？」铉辰低头用小杓挖了匙巧克力冰淇淋，含入口中，冰凉苦甜滋味融化在舌尖，歪着头看着彰彬。

彰彬眨了眨眼，

「你还好吗？」铉辰漆黑杏眼直接了当地看着彰彬。

彰彬低头避开视线，用力铲了匙冰放入口中，再缓缓抬起头，看着眼前的男子。

昏暗光线里铉辰再次地轻唤他的名字轻轻问着，口气又软又柔，「彬尼？」

「我，还蛮好的，灿哥帮安排很多工作，让我全心全力专注在工作上，不会胡思乱想。」

铉辰嘴角轻扬，「太好了。」铉辰伸手搓揉彰彬的头发，没两下就被伸手架开。

「嘿！」

铉辰不以为意笑嘻嘻地地收回手。

「看来我真该去拜访认识一下灿哥。」

「因为他给我安排很多工作吗？」

「对，他很了解你的个性，顺便还可以让你们工作室接下更多的项目。应该要好好认识一下。」

「等等，怎么听起来我好像被利用压榨的牛还是马。」

「你不像牛也不像马。铉辰摇摇头。我觉得像是兔子和猪的混和体。」

「呀，听起来怎么不太好，说原因。」

「你觉得知城像不像松鼠？」

彰彬点了点头，知城鼓起的双颊和略微凸出来的牙，从大学开始认识朋友们就都觉得他很像松鼠了，可爱是可爱，同时叽叽喳喳的多话也像。

「像。」

「所以我觉得你像猪兔兔。」

「等等，这一点逻辑都没有。」

「说你像猪兔兔需要什么逻辑？」

「嘿，不待这样的。」

推开烧肉店门，两人被秋夜微凉夜风吹去烧肉店里的温暖。

「彰彬哥，感谢你今天请客。再连络。」铉辰自个儿快速说着，语毕边转身边挥手道别。毫不犹豫的快步先行离开。

彰彬还来不及说些什么，只能看着铉辰灰蓝身影，背上的双肩背包随着跑步摇晃着已经离得很远了。

他一个人站在风中，不知道为什么心头有些空，他耸耸肩，戴上耳机听起音乐，独自迈开步伐。

铉辰回到自己的公寓，在晒衣区将背包里湿漉漉的泳衣用具们冲洗晾起，走到客厅，脚边跟着猫和狗，他坐上沙发，猫狗分别跳上沙发或窝在他身边或脚边。

他滑开手机。

您的好友邀请已被彰彬接受

点选与彰彬的对话

_HJ 彰彬哥，感谢今晚的烧肉_

_HJ <pic >沙发与地板脚与窝着猫狗的照片_

_SpearB <pic > 笔电鼠标耳机，与咖啡，散置在桌上。_

_HJ 你在工作室？_

_SpearB 对_

浴室门开，旻浩裸着上身穿着松垮的棉裤步出浴室，正在用毛巾擦拭着头发，肌肉线条美好的像要迸出星芒。

「喔，铉辰，我有两张现代舞展的票，你喜欢的舞团，放在桌上，自己拿。」

「旻浩哥，铉辰放下手机，「你知道吗？ 我前天在工作场合遇到彰彬哥。」

「彰彬？现实中？」旻浩边擦头边和铉辰对话，声音有些模糊。

「对，”3racha studio”你听过吗？升玟说他们在业界还蛮有名的，是方灿和彰彬与知城三人一起成立的工作室。」

旻浩擦头的动作骤然停止，「3racha？嗯，听过。」擦头的动作又继续，「我要去吹头发了，你早点睡，晚安。」旻浩淡淡的说着转身回房间。

铉辰歪头看着突然有些格外冷淡的旻浩哥，耸耸肩拿起手机，

_HJ 旻浩哥也听过你们耶，难不成其实有合作过？_

_SpearB 没吧，应该是他编舞的团体用的曲子是我们做的。_

也是。交集应该还蛮多的。

铉辰拿起桌上的现代舞展票，再次输入讯息。

_HJ 彰彬哥，你下周三晚上有空吗？_

_SpearB 怎？_

_HJ 陪我去看舞展_

_SpearB ？_

_HJ 现代舞。_

彰彬没有回复，铉辰放下手机，走去厨房到杯水喝，在走回沙发，拿起手机看，噘起嘴，走回卧室将手机插上充电，去洗澡。

他一身舒爽干净睡衣裤的走回卧室平躺在床，铉辰抿着嘴打开手机，点开对话窗，对话仍停留在他的询问，SpearB仍旧没有回复，他把手机放回柜上，卷起棉被睡去。

今天是Rosei的棚拍，租了摄影棚，他跟昇玟分头进行，他进行动态的跳跃或旋转舞蹈动作拍摄，昇玟则是拍静态的脸部特写近照。

「你怎么啦？」中场茶点休息时间，昇玟坐在桌前，从屏幕检视着刚刚拍照的成果，低声问铉辰。

「你有点失魂落魄的，虽然反而因此照片拍起来效果蛮好的，有种优雅惆怅感。」

「嘿。」铉辰拐了昇玟一个手肘。

「我约彰彬哥去看现代舞展，他没回我。」铉辰坐在昇玟身边，撕开三明治的包装。

「WHAT？他是流行音乐的制作人耶，Pop, Hardcore hip hop, EDM，你要嘛也是约他去看演唱会或是爵士乐表演。现代舞？应该会睡着吧。」昇玟喝着热红茶，配着他的吐司夹蔬菜蛋。

「他不会去看所以不会睡着！」铉辰咀嚼着三明治，嘟嘟哝哝的回答着。

「说不定刚好在忙？」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯。」

「你吞下去再说话啦。」

铉辰带着些希冀，滑开手机，点开对话。

「耶斯！ Yes！」铉辰瞬间站起身，手握拳开心呼喊。引来众人注目。

他连忙坐下装没事的咬一大口三明治。

将手机屏幕转给升玟看。

_SpearB 可以，时/地？_

昇玟为好友感到开心轻笑出声，拍了拍他的肩。

「你等等要跟铉辰去看现代舞？」

3racha Studio的小会议室，三人讨论结束，彰彬肩起背包说要先走去看舞展。唤来知城的惊呼。

「现代舞蛮好的啊，不知道会用什么样的音乐。」灿哥摸摸下巴突然有点兴趣。

「你看，铉辰如果是邀灿哥去看还差不多，彰彬你不会睡着吧。」

「嘿，现代舞是为了有别于传统的芭蕾，为了突破传统框架而出现的，不是正适合我去看吗？」

知城翻个白眼，「齁，你居然知道什么是现代舞？刚上网查的？」

彰彬瞪了一眼知城，和灿哥挥手示意，离开会议室。

「知城，你们口中的那位铉辰是？」灿看着彰彬的背影提出疑问。

「灿哥你不知道啊，就是前几个礼拜有来录音室帮Rosie做侧拍的摄影师，嗯，升辰摄影Rising Star Photo。」

「没听过，来查查。」

方灿坐回座位快速的操作，他的桌面画面仍连接投影到大屏幕上，画面出现。

黑白灰照片撷取舞蹈动态中最独特的姿态，光影色块图形呈现独有视觉旋律感。优雅安静。

下一张，强烈对比黑白对比，如炸裂的白光，几乎是七成以上白色，浓烈的黑线勾勒跳跃的人影，像是火焰核心最炙热的燃烧。再下一张是温和的灰阶，平躺在地面的舞者背影近拍，几乎只看到耳廓和汗水湿漉的后颈，颈上的细毛晕着光，像是坠落后叹息。

「哇喔。」知城赞叹着。

「嗯，这是黄铉辰的作品，另外一位是金昇玟。」

方灿鼠标轻敲，画面风格一转，温和的色彩斑斓，像是春风拂过脸颊的半身人物风景，有老人有小孩有动物有年轻的面孔。像是从天使的眼看见的美好世界。

「真的是隔行如隔山耶。」知城赞叹着。

「你刚说彰彬有想邀他们来访，让我们正式的互相认识？」

知城点点头，「我现在看到他们的作品，我在想，灿哥你不觉得用他们的照片做我们Track的封面图应该很吸引人？」

知城和灿哥两人互相击掌。

电扶梯向上，皮鞋黑西裤，再往上。

彰彬心想这人的腿可真长，再往上，是腰，再往上，白衬衫与卷到肘部的袖口，指结鲜明的手掌正拿着手机，再往上是肩膀与肩上垂落摇晃的银耳饰，到耳垂与黑短发，到丰润的下嘴唇，鼻，眼。

「铉辰。」

这人闻声抬头，看到彰彬时笑容扬起像是点亮灯光。

「彰彬哥。好慢。」铉辰噘起了嘴，伸手拿下彰彬的帽子。

「干嘛，帽子还来。」彰彬试着抢回。

「我都要看不到你的脸了，等等观舞时你也不能戴啊。」

「喔。」彰彬拨了拨头发，让铉辰把帽子放入他的背包中。

两人并肩走向展厅。

彰彬发现周围的观影者几乎清一色男性穿着衬衫女性则是小洋装配皮鞋。

「铉辰，我不知道有穿着要求，我穿这样可以吗？」彰彬突然停下脚步，把铉辰拉到一边有些窘迫。他跟平常一样全黑的衣裤鞋，配着粗旷银饰。

「没什么好担心的。你看我也是背着双肩背包，没有什么限制啦。」铉辰看着彰彬仍未放松的表情，从背包拿出西装外套，帮着彰彬穿上，「这样呢？ 刚好都是全黑可以搭配。」

穿着铉辰的外套像是被拥抱，这个念头冒出，令彰彬瞬间有些不知道该如何是好。

「彰彬哥，谢谢你愿意陪我看现代舞展。」铉辰说。

「嗯，哥我可是涉略极广，当然可以。」

两人又重新迈开步伐，并肩前进。

「倒是如果我睡着了记得叫醒我，我怕我打呼会吵到别人。」

「哈哈哈哈哈，不会的，我相信你会觉得很精彩。」

真的很精彩，音乐不是主力，是辅助是衬托，不受乐曲的格式限制。有的舞码采用几年前的流行抒情乐，有的则是用传统的古典乐，有的则是有时无，穿插在舞蹈中，有时脚步声呼吸声就是音乐，大步跳跃的落地声，急促的脚步声，身躯在地板滚动着的声响。音乐与呼吸与脚步节奏声音和舞者的动作交织在一起。

舞码交换空档，彰彬看向身边的铉辰专心认真地盯着舞台的侧脸，铉辰感受到视线转过头，两人对视，铉辰看着彰彬温和的双眼轻轻地微笑，再将视线转回舞台。

又到了要说再见的时刻。

散场时分，展厅前的广场，路灯照着人们三三两两离开。

「彰彬哥，今晚谢谢你了。」

「齁齁，铉辰我也要谢谢你，让我看了场免费的表演。」

「嗯。」铉辰应了声，直直看着彰彬突然静默的不说话了，街灯下铉辰的神情让彰彬看不清。

「嗯？铉辰怎么啦。」彰彬有些疑惑。

铉辰赶紧摇摇头，深吸口气。没什么，嘴角扬起。「那么晚安，我先走了。」铉辰转身小跑步离开。

街灯下照着那背包随着跑步晃动的背影。

彰彬眨眨眼，低头一看铉辰的西装外套仍在身上。彰彬拍了拍自己的前额，甩甩头。

再想什么呢你。他叹了口气，从背包里掏出耳机戴上，用手机拨放音乐，独自迈开步伐，往与铉辰相反的方向离开。

============

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is not perfect, but it is wonderful.


	3. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful.

铉辰回到公寓，洗完澡，放松的坐在沙发上边摸着Kami软肚肚，边回旻浩舞展精不精彩的问题。

「你跟彰彬去看现代舞展？他没睡着吗？」李旻浩坐在沙发另一侧摸着腿上的猫下巴。

「没有。」

「哇，出乎我的意料。」旻浩回想那彰彬硬核嘻哈外貌的模样，跟现代舞几乎是截然搭不上边。

「啧，铉辰你到底是怎么想的？」

「想什么？」

「你跟彰彬。」旻浩直接了当的问。

铉辰转了转眼睛，「我没想。我采用升玟的建议，就像是普通朋友一样约他去看展吃饭什么的，如果他主动有什么动作…」

「STOP，我抓到重点了。」旻浩打断他的话。你想要的其实不只是普通朋友。」

铉辰噘嘴回答：「这….我倒是真没想过。」他停顿数秒思考，「但是，但是，如果只能在”爽个几次然后就不再往来的关系”和”长期开心相处的友谊”这两个选项中做选择的话，我愿意放弃性的部分。」

「什么，你不是才跟他在现实世界认识没多久，约会个两次，你就」

「没有约会！」

「OK，吃一次晚餐跟看一次舞展，你就选择长期的相处？」

铉辰歪头微微叹了口气，「可能，可能，我早已经设想过这样的情况了，因为彰彬喜欢的是女性，普通朋友比起再也没有能联络好得太多了。」

旻浩笑了起来。「呵呵呵呵，崽子长大了，哥我有些感动。」

他站起身，走过去轻轻地拍了拍铉辰的头。被铉辰给一把拨开。

「你说彰彬喜欢精酿啤酒？」旻浩问，「我知道有间不错的店，等等发连结给你，邀他去。嗯？」

铉辰点点头。

铉辰还有没邀彰彬去喝啤酒，昇辰摄影的邮箱已收到了3racha的拜访邀约。

昇玟在铉辰看舞展时快速跟对方敲定了隔天(星期六)的早上。

翌日，铉辰早上大约九点到办公室，穿着轻松上衣与牛仔裤休闲鞋，悠闲的假日装扮，边喝着咖啡边打开计算机，今天打算要来整理这周的档案。

他听见开门声，「昇玟你来啦。」

昇玟穿着浅蓝色的宽松衬衫搭灰裤和棕色牛津鞋，摇摇晃晃的提着左右手各提着一袋物品，有些困难，铉辰赶紧帮忙。

他帮着昇玟将提袋上桌，一一取出装在袋中的茶点和饮品。

「怎么买这些？」

精致的包装极有质感的杯盘，是略为高级的咖啡店，不是平时昇玟会购买的店家。

「3RACHA等等要来。」

？？！

铉辰双眼大睁，「来这里？」

昇玟开始着手整理办公室，其实办公室也不乱，就是许多作业到一半的文件需要收拢归纳。

「对，昨天晚上临时敲定的，刚好今天我们双方都有空。」昇玟撇了一眼铉辰的螢幕。「啊，你还没看信？」

「我周末本来就不看信的啊。」铉辰噘嘴低声偷偷的说。「分明就是周末。」

「什么？」

「没有，我最喜欢周末有厂商或是客户来拜访了。」

铉辰和昇玟两人一起快速收拾办公室。

没过一下子，门铃声响，铉辰去应门，一开门就是韩知城那松鼠般微笑的脸。

「嗨～铉辰好久不见。」知城和铉辰互相轻碰右拳，就走进去了。

门口是彰彬和一位金发男子，两人都穿着黑衬衫和黑裤，金发男子略比彰彬高，肩膀极宽，简约小银圈耳环，粗银项链，气质沉稳，颇有气势。

「铉辰，这位是方灿哥。」

「灿哥早安，欢迎你们来。」铉辰微笑有礼的欢迎着。

「铉辰，你好，终于见到本人了。」方灿伸出右拳和铉辰轻碰，再拍了拍他的肩，然后走入。

铉辰眨眨眼，有些疑惑的看着彰彬，终于见到本人是彰彬哥说了什么吗？

彰彬耸耸肩，「我什么也不知道，刚刚被叫起床，就直过来了。」

铉辰将门关上走入办公室，看见昇玟正在跟方灿握手相谈甚欢的模样。

「我就直说了，我看过你们的作品，很喜欢，希望能够跟你们有些合作。」

「真的？」铉辰和昇玟两人笑容绽放宛若阳光灿烂。

昇玟和方灿两人步入小会议间商议去了，把铉辰与知城和彰彬留在办公区。

知城毫不客气喀拉喀拉嗑起了茶点，彰彬则拿起咖啡边喝边欣赏灰白色墙面贴着些进行到一半的作品作业，白纸上间歇排列着不等的照片，不同色彩的笔迹在图上圈起或画上记号，拉到空白处标注着些什么。

「彰彬哥，你看过铉辰的作品吗？」知城又拿起桌上的饮料喝着边问彰彬。他摇摇头。

铉辰有些害羞的到架上取出了两三本巨大的册子。「我比较擅长黑灰白无彩的动态捕捉，昇玟则是色彩斑斓温暖的风格。」

彰彬看着作品集翻开，瞬间画面视觉冲击，让他说不出话来。

「你觉得怎么样？」铉辰有些忐忑的问。

强烈的节奏感白与黑的强烈对比，如灼烧中的白焰，或若静默焚燃的闇火，或冷若寒霜的白冰，或暗灰黑的静默水液。

最少数量的是模糊灰阶的照片，像是寂静叹息。

「很棒。」彰彬终于从喉咙深处挤出赞叹。换来铉辰的笑容。

知城则从架上掏出一本偏薄的暗蓝图册，「铉辰这本可以看吗？」知城边问边翻开。

「啊，那个是我大学时的人像习作，还是别看的好，天啊。我自己不太敢看。」

照片仍有色彩，过饱和低彩度近乎黑白，背景浅蓝灰墙面，旻浩黑发黑衣低头侧着脸，鲜明直挺的鼻梁皮肤光洁，睫毛浓密在美丽容颜落下阴影，宛若盛开的艳红玫瑰。

一张张，有远有近，有全身，有大头半身，有背影，或满版图，或只有一小张照片再角落，照片与图像彼此互相链接展现出节奏旋律感。

知城默不作声静默的看着。

彰彬凑过来看，「这是旻浩？好年轻啊。」

「那个时候课程作业要做人物侧拍，我就拜托旻浩哥做为目标物，这些都我在他演出时的后台拍的，然后再进行画面编排设计。」

「这几张的粗糙的颗粒感很不一样。」彰彬指着画面。看起来是在无光黑暗的后台，巨亮的探照灯光从远方丝微透过缝隙照射进来，是开场前倒数的片刻，旻浩坐在椅子上低头专注凝神的侧颜被铉辰给捕捉下来。

知城默默的翻阅着到最后一页，阖上，把图册递给铉辰。

「啊，说到旻浩哥，他推荐我一间很不错的精酿啤酒店，彰彬哥和知城要不找个时间我们一起去吧？」

「我就不用了。」知城几乎反击般的回答，甚至口气有些尖锐。

「知城？！」彰彬有些疑惑。

铉辰瞬间停住。

「啊，你们两个去就好啦，我喝不懂什么精酿啤酒，只有酒精会好好做用，风味什么的都不懂，宛若牛嚼牡丹实在太可惜，你们说是不是？所以你们两个去就好，我就不用了。」知城立刻转换口气劈哩啪啦快速讲了一堆，

「嗯，我拿茶点进去看看灿哥他们聊得如何。」

彰彬和铉辰看着知城的行为，互相交换了眼色，两人都摇摇头，不明白。

日子再过一个礼拜，树梢秋叶随风飘落，湛蓝天空远方已转红，白云随风涌动黄昏时分。

彰彬在3racha Studio工作，中场休息时发现手机收到陌生的好友邀请。

徐彰彬先生您好，我是昇辰摄影的昇玟。

铉辰的那位带着眼镜的爱清洁朋友？

您已确认金昇玟为好友，您可以开始对话。

_KSM 徐彰彬先生您好_

_KSM <照片>病床和点滴_

_KSM 食物中毒_

_SpearB 请您保重_

_KSM 事出突然，请问您今晚是否有空代替我陪铉辰参加庆祝派对？_

昇玟无力地躺在病床上，左手背被安装着软管连接点滴，右手单手缓慢的输入讯息。

他可不能放铉辰一个人去参加这种商业性的庆祝派对，铉辰太友善又太吸引人，总而言之，不适合和客户关系太近，不论公私都不可以放铉辰独自参加。

他左思右想觉得彰彬应该是最好的人选，答应陪同程度极高。

_KSM 我有先问过旻浩哥(铉辰的室友，你应该也认识？)_

_KSM 可是他要教舞，偶像团体时间紧凑，他必须要通宵训练他们，走不开。_

_SpearB 时/地_

_KSM <连结>_

_SpearB 我必须10点才能到。_

_KSM 没关系，您到场刚好让铉辰有理由离开。_

_KSM 感谢。算我欠您一次。_

彰彬并没有忘记答应要去接铉辰的这件事，但是工作起来昏天暗地，等他注意到时间时已经十一点多，晚了一个多小时，他赶忙收拾物品，直接坐出租车快速前往地点。

彰彬走入充满拥挤吵杂欢笑的Club XI，人们早已喝得醺醉，撕开白昼时紧绷严肃的面容，蹦跳着欢笑嬉戏宛若脱缰的野兽们。

他终于找到铉辰，坐在圆弧型沙发中央，被众多女子们围绕着，脸上勉强的挂着礼貌的客套笑容。

「铉辰，你好可爱啊。你喜欢什么样类的女孩子。」

「不行，你要在我们中间选一个，你觉得我们之间哪一个是你的type。」

「被选中的人可以有机会跟铉辰跳舞吗？」

「这要看铉辰的意愿啦，不可以勉强。」

「嘿，铉辰铉辰，快选一个。」

「选我，选我。姊姊请你喝酒。」

「啧啧，桌上都是酒了，你有什么好请的。」

「哎呀，铉辰今天骑车来，不能喝酒啦。」

「不不不，我比较好，选我。」

「铉辰你喜欢漂亮的耳环对不对，我可以买耳环送你吗？」

喝醉的姐姐们你一言我一语，他根本不知道该怎么接话。

「各位晚上好，铉辰，抱歉我有事情耽搁了，非常不好意思我们该走了。」彰彬骤然出现再铉辰面前。

「喔，好可爱的弟弟，你是来接铉辰的吗？」

「不可以，没有这么容易的事情。」

「快点跟我说你的名字，我想要知道！ 」

其中一名姊姊把彰彬拉坐到铉辰身边。

OOXXX…..彰彬突然知道为什么需要有人陪伴了。

「你是铉辰的什么人，不是哪里来的坏蛋要把铉辰绑架的吧。」

「我们不会让铉辰跟陌生人回家。」

「他是我的朋友。铉辰开口。」

「喔~~~~~。」

「朋友什么的，我才不相信。」

「姊姊我孤单寂寞觉得冷，呜呜呜，需要你们的陪伴。不准走！！！」

「各位，不好意思，铉辰明天一大早还有工作，所以必须要先行离开。我刚好顺路，所以来接他。不是什么奇怪的陌生人。」彰彬沉稳坚定的口气，礼貌地叙述着。

姊姊们听完这套说词，有人噘起嘴，有人翻翻白眼。

「唉，你好无趣喔。」

「明天要工作得早走也是没办法的事情，但是不想要这么轻易的让你们离开。」

「姊姊我孤单寂寞觉得冷，呜呜呜，需要你们的陪伴。不准走！！！」

「不然来玩巧克力棒比赛。」

一位女子拿出细长的巧克力饼干棒，是根细杆型饼干上裹了层巧克力，莫约十五公分长。

「嘴对嘴吃，来比剩下的长度。短的获胜，可以离开。」

昏暗霓虹灯光闪烁烟雾缭绕，闹哄哄的人声欢腾。

一位姊姊和另外一位女孩，一人先咬住一端，另一人从另外侧，在众人的惊呼笑闹中一口一口缓缓前进，直到快要碰触到对方的嘴唇才停下来，咬断，剩下小小的一段。

「好啦，换你们了。」

铉辰和彰彬两人面面相觑，不知道为什么情况会演变成这么模样。

闹哄哄的鼓吹声，喧腾催促着。

彰彬深吸口气，转头看着身边铉辰面无表情的侧脸，「拍拍铉辰的大腿，做吧。」

铉辰微微点头，「好，知道了，那，哥你咬着别动。」

铉辰把将饼干的那端递向彰彬的嘴，他用牙咬住，铉辰侧着头，从另一端果断快速前进，在众人惊呼中吻上，唇贴着唇，柔软的触感带着巧克力香甜浓郁的气息。他连忙后退，一把推开铉辰。

「黄铉辰！你做什么！」

他惊慌地大喊，令众人有些尴尬了。

铉辰眼神里有一丝受伤，却礼貌笑着起身，「不好意思，我必须要先走了，晚安。」倏的肩起背包离开，彰彬赶紧跟上。

秋夜冷风吹着，铉辰暴躁搓揉自己的发，自己刚究竟做了什么。黄铉辰你分明下定决心不可以先动作的，你的朋友相处策略呢？ 而且就算你想要下口，也不该是在那个情况下。

「黄铉辰，铉辰，铉辰。嘿。铉辰啊，慢点。等等。」彰彬在后头跑着追上，铉辰终于停下来，他手搭上铉辰的肩喘气着。

「嘿，你走得真快。」

铉辰深吸了口气，回过身看着彰彬。彰彬厚浏海有些潮湿贴在额上，隐约露出前额和眉毛，那双真挚的双眼正直直地看着他。

「彰彬哥刚才真抱歉，我…..」

「没关系，我刚才只有有点吓到。哥好着很。」彰彬呼吸恢复了站直身。「喝醉的姊姊们真是太厉害了，我第一次见识到，也算是开眼界。」

铉辰笑了起来，「一定是你太可爱了，你来接我，反而让我走不了。」

彰彬有些尴尬的拨了拨头发。

「哥就是这么讨人喜欢，我有什么办法呢？」

「铉辰，抱歉我晚到了。相信他如果早点来，众人还没有这么醉状况会好些。」

「跟你没关系，」铉辰摇摇头。「如果必要我也是可以先行离开的。姊姊们其实也没有什么恶意，讲话也都蛮有趣的。」

「昇玟到底是怎么把自己搞得住院？」

「他就工作忙起来把早上吃了一半的吐司放到晚上继续吃。」

「惨。」彰彬摇摇头。

「你看，像我这种吃货，一定一口气吃光一点也不剩，就不会有这种问题。」

「哈啾～」铉辰受冷打了个喷嚏。

「铉辰你怎么没穿外套。」

「刚出来太急，把外套给忘了。」

「我有带你上次借我的西装外套，」彰彬从背包里取出，「洗得香香的。穿吧。」

「谢谢你，彰彬哥。」铉辰穿上外套。

「对了，彬尼你怎么来的？」

「出租车。」

「那我载你回去？别担心我没有喝酒。」

两人走到停车场，铉辰走道一台重型机车旁，从背包里掏出钥匙，大型重型机车一前一后巨大的车轮，粗旷胎纹，全墨黑车身像是台机械猛兽，像一头异世界来的黑豹。

「你骑这个？」

「对，敢给我载吗？」铉辰侧着头戴着安全帽，边问着边把另一顶安全帽递给彰彬。

「当然。」他果断回答，伸手接过帽子，也跟着戴起。

铉辰长腿跨过座位，拍拍后座示意，他有些笨拙的爬上，他第一次坐在重机后座，离地颇高，双手更不知道该摆哪好。

「彰彬哥，为了安全，你得要抱住我。」铉辰抓住一只彰彬的手往自己的腰拉。

？！

铉辰催油门，咻地，机械黑豹朝深夜猛然窜去。

突然前冲的高速让彰彬赶紧收拢臂膀，另一外只手也抱上，稳住身体，心跳很急。

两人在黑夜的城市里奔驰。

铉辰感觉到彰彬因为紧张臂膀紧紧的抱住他，胸膛贴靠着他的背，他的感觉得到彰彬的温度，感觉到彰彬呼吸时胸膛的起伏，他感觉到有团火在腹中蔓烧，感觉有点口干舌燥，他知道是什么，也知道是谁对他造成的影响。

公寓大楼门口，彰彬下车。

铉辰等彰彬站稳地面，收回脱下的安全帽。

彰彬正想要说些什么，铉辰抢先开口，「彰彬哥，谢谢你今天来接我，我先走了。晚安。」

他还来不及说些什么，铉辰已手腕一转催动油门，朝黑夜奔去，只看得见车尾灯越来越小，转个弯不见了。

彰彬一个人站在风中，怀中仍残留着铉辰的温度与触感，不知道为什么心头有些失落，他摸摸嘴唇，那在混乱喧闹中柔软的带着巧克力香甜浓郁的吻。心头思绪翻涌。

===========

3RACHA Studio，今日是工作室的全体会议，说是全体也就是3RACHA加上几位助手。

会议结束，方灿站起身，双手向上延伸伸展身躯。

「徐彰彬今天要去约会～徐彰彬今天要去约会～徐彰彬今天要去约会～」知城几乎是唱歌般的宣告。

「呀，韩知城，就跟你说不是约会。」彰彬试图揍知城一拳，被敏捷的逃开了。

「彰彬哥你交新女友了？你今天看起来很不一样。」助手KI疑问着。

彰彬今天是铁灰衬衫套着墨黑皮衣，配着深蓝近乎黑的贴身牛仔裤与黑皮鞋，银饰配件倒是跟平时没什么不同。

「没，」彰彬摇摇头，「就是普通的男性友人，有间精酿啤酒店要一起去，我上网查了下今天要去的店，我觉得应该必须要稍微打扮一下。」

方灿突然开口，「要不用发雕弄一下头发吧。」

「这个任务就交给我了。」知城很兴奋的上前。

精酿啤酒店，装潢简约而时尚，带着点都市菁英时髦范儿。彰彬走入店内，音乐悠扬带着点撩人的抒情曲风。

铉辰坐在窗边的双人小桌前，双腿颀长，软质黑衬衫上有着细致的暗金色印花，领口解开两颗钮扣，露出大片的颈脖肌肤，细项链晃在颈间衬托锁骨。

「铉辰，你先到了。」

听见呼唤，铉辰转过脸来脸上扬起笑容，耳畔银饰随着转头摇晃闪耀。

他看见彰彬时突然愣了一下，原本扬起的笑容堆得更灿烂些。

「彰彬哥，你打扮起来真好看。」

「是吧，哥的品味妥妥的，」彰彬挑眉拉了拉皮衣领口，帅气吧？

「你也挺好看的，只是还差哥一点。」彰彬坐落铉辰前方的座位。

铉辰忍不住伸手拍了下彰彬的露出前额。

「是知城帮我抓的头发。」彰彬瞬间有点害羞。

彰彬整理过的头发露出前额，浏海稍微几抹洒落在额上露出上扬的浓眉，单眼皮的眼睛不大，却饱含着温和友善，在灯光下直视着铉辰。

铉辰看得有些痴了，「嗯，你露出额头很好看。」

彰彬挑眉，「是吧，我刚走进来看见镜子也惊了一下，看起来有点不像我。」

铉辰决定转换话题，再继续下去他可能会不受控制的说出蠢话。「彰彬哥你应该有先吃个半饱吧？」

「当然，我可不会让空腹急醉打坏我享受~精酿啤酒美妙风味的乐趣。」

「哈哈哈，彬尼看来你真的很喜欢精酿啤酒呢。」

「算得上是我音乐以外的唯一嗜好吧？不过也就是一两个月到店里喝一次的程度。」彰彬耸耸肩，「小品牌特殊风味啤酒收藏，没有，啤酒专用保存箱，没有，特制的啤酒杯，也没有。」

「哈，我可不信。」

「真的没有，你分明来过我的公寓。」

彰彬的公寓….那晚的画面瞬间冲击两个人，彰彬瞬间有些呼吸加速，撇开对视扭头看向窗外，铉辰口干舌燥的咽下一口口水。

一时无话，只有悠扬的乐声。

「两位要点些什么呢？」服务员打破静默。

彰彬看着菜单，「我想要试试看18 cups (就是18个小杯子里面分别是18种精酿啤酒)。」

「是否需要点心拼盘呢？」彰彬看向铉辰，他点点头。「那就来一个吧。」

铉辰喝了口水，「你觉得知城是不是有些怪怪的，在看我那本旻浩作品集的时候。」

「知城反应太激烈了，很反常，不过，既然他不愿意说，我们也不需要追究勉强。」

啤酒们与点心盘上桌，啤酒们盛装在小巧可爱的玻璃杯中，从黑、深褐到浅棕、淡黄个个深浅不一。

彰彬插起一根薯条吃，是认真制作的薯条，不是快餐店那种快餐，一口咬下外酥内软，口腔充满淀粉绵密的口感与香气。

「哇，这真是好吃。」

铉辰也立刻吃一口，「哇喔。」他忍不住瞇起眼享受。

「话说你跟旻浩是大学就认识的？」

「对，因为Kami，kami是我高中时开始养的狗，上大学就留在家里，大三时父母觉得他们出差的比例太高kami总是托人照顾不是办法，希望我能够将kami接过来。」

彰彬尝了口眼前的那杯黑酸啤，强烈的滋味。让他脸皱缩成一团。

铉辰噗哧笑了出来，「彬尼，你的表情太有趣了。」

「什么啊，你喝喝看，就知道为什么会有这样的表情了。」

「我先喝别的。」铉辰赶紧随意拿起桌上其中一个小杯。

「你刚说你要把kami接过来，」

「对，就开始找能够饲养宠物的租屋，在kami看诊的时候跟兽医护士聊天聊到的，他说还有另外一个人也正在找，就介绍我们认识，就是这样啦。」

铉辰喝一口酒，「哇，算起来我跟旻浩哥一起住五年了？看他被劈腿心碎难过了不少次。」

「不少次？」

铉辰着歪着头想，「其实也就大概三次吧？ 人们总看旻浩哥美艳的外表，以为他是个playboy，其实他就是要么就你情我愿欢乐性的玩玩，建立关系后却很认真专一的那种，只可惜他恋爱的对象总是先被他的外表所吸引，然后对他的认识了解就仅留于表面。」铉辰叹了口气。

「喔，旻浩的外表是用美艳来形容？」

「漂亮，美丽，灿烂无双？ 哎呀，不重要，玫瑰就算换不同的名字仍然一样芬芳。」

「莎士比亚，厉害喔。」

「嘿，大学的选课，彰彬你呢？ 应该有类似的选修？」

「俄国文学。」彰彬干巴巴的说。

看铉辰一脸狐疑。

彰彬补充说明道：「托尔斯泰、杜斯妥也夫斯基、屠格涅夫。」

看铉辰仍是一脸迷惘。「”安娜。卡列尼娜”总有听过吧？」

「什么？跟你超不搭。」

「就跟你说哥涉略极广，品味妥妥的。」

铉辰翻个白眼。

「那你觉得我跟什么搭？」

「简·奥斯汀，傲慢与偏见，理性与感性。」

「黄铉辰，我有哪一点田园风罗曼蒂克情感丰富细腻了？ 在怎样也是老人与海，汤姆历险记或是野性的呼唤什么的。」

「你还真的读过耶。」

「怎么样我文学基础打得可稳，艺术气息浓厚。」

彰彬虚势自豪地扬起下巴，「我把这些隐藏的可好着呢，今天一不留神霸气不对是艺术气息外露，不小心被你发现了。」

「很好，下次参观画展找你一起去。」

「没问题。」

「芭蕾舞展也找你。」

「可以。」

「交响乐团呢？」

「这个比画展好。」

「哥你还是最喜欢音乐啊。」

「废话。」

铉辰嘴角噙着笑吐槽，彰彬则表情丰富话语如珠，两人开心的交谈聊天。

结完帐，推开店门，门外居然正在下雨，秋季豆大雨滴落，在屋檐地面迸溅水花，雨声沙沙，两人面面相觑。

身后的服务人员突然好心的说：「两位客人，需要伞吗？再拿回来还就行了。」从柜台后递给他们一把长柄深蓝色的伞上面有店家的商标。

铉辰接过伞站在屋檐下，撑开。

深蓝色伞张开，伞面应该足够大到容纳他们俩人。他歪着看着彰彬。

彰彬走到他身边，伸出右手拿过伞，举起。

「走吧。」彰彬淡淡地说。

两人在雨中并肩而行，不发一语。

等红灯的时候铉辰发现彰彬的右肩一直抵着他的左侧臂膀，而左肩外缘则有部分露在伞边缘稍微的被雨水溅湿了。他缓缓举起左手臂，环过背把手掌放在彰彬的左肩，轻轻搂住将两人靠得更近，彰彬拿伞的右肩抵着他的胸，对方身体的热度从温和地传来，两人缓缓的在秋夜雨中走着。

雨点坠落在伞面上发出滴滴答答的声响，遮蔽掩盖伞外世界的纷纷扰扰，像是世界只剩下他们两个人，分享着彼此的温度。

彰彬的公寓大楼入口，两人走入屋檐下，

铉辰轻轻松开他搂住彰彬肩膀的手，静静地站在彰彬面前。只有雨水坠落的声响。

半倘，

铉辰嘴角微微上扬，点点头示意，举起伞转过身就要离开。

「铉辰。」彰彬忍不住唤出声。

「嗯？」他回过头，

彰彬握住了他的手腕，温度从掌心传来。

「铉辰….」

虽然只是一声呼唤名字，却像是一个询问，口气带着一丝紧张一丝希冀。

「彬尼。」铉辰柔软的回应。

一进彰彬公寓的门，彰彬握住铉辰的腕臂的手掌施力，往前一带拉近彼此的距离，侧头吻上铉辰的唇，久违的这宛若威士忌的柔软唇瓣，令他有些发狂。

铉辰伸手环住他的腰，他右手伸过去撑住铉辰后颈加深这个吻，舌头轻舔嘴唇再钻入口中。

彰彬把铉辰抵在门上舌贴着舌，唇互相挤压，热切的吻着，品尝着彼此的味道，吞咽着彼此的气息。

“srneguhhw japriugeg” 声响加上隐隐的震动，是彰彬的手机。

铉辰分开连接的唇，两人喘着气，彰彬用大拇指轻抚铉辰略为红肿的下唇。

“srneguhhw japeguhhwriugeg”手机铃响仍不停。

彰彬从口袋掏出手机，来电显示是方灿。

接起。

「嗯，灿哥，……好，我知道…….。」彰彬一如平常时的口气。

铉辰轻舔彰彬的下巴侧线，他扭头转开，继续手机里的对话。

铉辰改张嘴含住耳垂吸吮，伸出舌头缓缓往下舔舐颈脖，品尝着汗水淡淡的咸味与感觉肌肤的热度。

「好，这件事，我知道，嗯。好。」

突然铉辰伸手从裤头往下一探，抓住彰彬早已硬挺的阴茎换来彰彬骤然倒抽一口气，再快速上下套弄，彰彬赶紧把手机拿远离。

“黄铉辰” 彰彬气音制止警告的看着铉辰，铉辰装一脸无辜的忍着笑，将手拿离，双手举高，在彰彬瞪视中退后一步。

彰彬赶紧恢复对话，

「灿哥，刚收讯不好，你说什么我没听到，再说一次。」

通话端的方灿传来隐约的笑声，

「呵呵，抱歉啊彬尼，我工作起来忘记你今晚在约会，这小事等你在工作室时我们在说吧，好好享受啊，呵呵。对了请帮我跟铉辰问好。」方灿突然加大音量喊着：「嗨～铉辰～听得到吗？」

铉辰凑过头来，「灿哥，晚上好。」

「呀！」彰彬一把将铉辰推开。

彰彬正要解释，发现方灿已挂断。

「呀，黄铉辰！」

彰彬红着脸，无视铁灰衬衫下襬已被半拉出裤头，哼哼唧唧自竟走到鞋柜脱鞋，再走到沙发处，把手机钱包什么的放在桌上，脱下墨黑皮衣外套。铉辰效仿，脱去鞋袜与外套，将随身包放到桌上。

铉辰倾身侧头轻碰了一下彰彬噘嘟着的双唇，邀请着，「要一起洗澡吗？」

浴室，

前次那些与这个公寓装潢品味不相搭的物品全消失了。铉辰看着这变化不知为什么心里有些暗暗的欣喜。

彰彬站在他身前的手伸过来，一颗一颗的解开他的黑底暗金印花衬衫。

「好看吗？开两颗钮扣这种穿法？」

「好看。」彰彬一整个晚上时不时被这深V露出的颈脖肌肤影响，他没想过男性也可以这般诱惑撩人。

「哇，旻浩哥真厉害，是他建议我少扣一颗钮扣，说如果你对我有”性趣”这能把你逼疯，如果没有，说不定可以让服务员多给我们一盘点心。」

旻浩这哥儿们，彰彬撇撇嘴，用力地将衬衫摆拉出裤头，露出金属皮带扣。

「哼，不解了，自己脱。」

彰彬退后一步，开始脱自己的已半敞开的衬衫，解开牛仔裤腰处的钮扣，拉下拉链，脱去长裤与内裤，不理会正脱到一半的铉辰转过身走去淋浴区拿起莲蓬头开热水调温，蒸腾的水气立刻弥漫开来。他将莲蓬头高高挂起，被铉辰一把从背后抱住。

肌肤很热，耳垂被湿热的唇含住，柔软舔舐又湿又热，让他无法控制轻喘。铉辰手掌里已有沐浴乳，滑腻的感觉随着手掌抚摩滑动起泡，一手在胸口滑动，食指轻柔的在乳头画圈打转，另一手掌抚摸的他的右臀，掌心略为粗糙的茧和泡沫滑密的感觉，往上略为施力按摩他的后腰，往回滑过臀峰，再到大腿根部，缓缓的往内往股沟前进。

原本停留在胸口的手掌往下滑过腹部，滑到下腹。

「啊。」阴茎被握住，他无法再压抑，呻吟从嘴角溢出。

强烈的感觉令他头晕目眩膝盖一软，双手撑住浴室墙面，随着感官头无法控制的头往后仰。

那深入股沟的手指上下滑动，最后再入口打转按压。

「铉辰，啊….铉辰…. 」

铉辰松开吸吮彰彬颈侧肌肤的嘴，糟糕，他没有能控制力道，明天应该会留下痕迹。

「铉辰……拜托…」

彰彬扭过头，双眼迷茫。

「嗯？」

彰彬改为单手撑墙，右手往下，握住那仅握住阴茎却不滑动的手掌，握着铉辰的手掌上下撸动。

「这么没有耐性？」

「闭嘴，吻我。」

他倾身吻上，彰彬渴求的用力吸吮他的唇舌，左手掌内的阴茎又热又硬，他加快速度，彰彬喘息在唇齿间呻吟着。

「啊……」

白色浓稠汁液射出，溢出他的手掌指缝滴落潮湿的地面，胸前怀中彰彬的身体无法克制轻微颤抖着。

他放松力道，轻轻地滑动，让彰彬从高潮的波浪中缓缓降落。

「哇，感觉太棒了。」彰彬站直身摀住脸，好像开启什么特别的开关进入另外一个世界。

「这么爽啊，我们不就是洗洗澡。」

「呀。」

他赶紧用力抱紧彰彬，「彬尼，你实在太诱人太可爱了。又敏感反应又好。」

「你说哥敏感？」彰彬挣扎着反抗。

「不好吗？有感觉才会爽，敏感就会更爽，我也很敏感啊，嗯，彰彬哥等等。」

彰彬握住铉辰硬挺的阴茎，他软软的呻吟了起来，失去力气，反被彰彬压在墙上，他只能抓扶着彰彬的肩膀，接受感觉冲刷他的神经，晕眩着喘息。

「彬尼，我们….我们去床上。」

两人快速冲洗擦干身体，嬉闹着互相把头发吹干。

铉辰砰的跳上床，将自己摔在深蓝色的床单内。

「哈哈哈。」彰彬也把自己摔上床。

铉辰侧身，用手掌撑起头看着彰彬，直接了当的说：「来吧。」

「这么直接？」彰彬调笑着。

「不然呢？」

「点蜡烛，关上灯，在烛光下，一起喝点酒什么的。」

铉辰翻了个白眼，「彰彬哥你说出你惯用的套数了，老套。啧啧啧。」

「黄铉辰，哪里老套了，分明就很有效。」

「喔？」铉辰挑眉，「那你用用看啊。」

「现在这个气氛不对啦。」

「嗯？」铉辰再次挑眉。

「就跟你说不是这样的。」彰彬蹦跳着抗议。

「那，是哪样？」铉辰倏的伸手身体靠上，把彰彬压在身下。

彰彬反抱用力翻转身体，反将铉辰压在深蓝色的床单上，唇狠狠的吻上，身下的铉辰扭动身躯反抗试图要翻身，他紧贴着两人的唇，握住铉辰的手腕，用力的把铉辰的手压在床头，加深亲吻，舌头急迫挤压着，嘴离开唇啃咬颈脖敏感的肌肤，铉辰撩人若有似无的抽气与软软的呻吟，让他无法控制地吸吮，甚至有些粗暴。

「彬尼，彰彬哥，彬….」铉辰交互着唤着彰彬的名字。

他停下动作，看着身下的铉辰，满脸的渴求欲望。

他松开紧握铉辰手腕的压制，「你看你，哥这么棒，让你无法自拔？」

铉辰噘起嘴仍喘着气，直接了当的说，「你很吸引我，我也不知道为什么。」

彰彬翻身滚到床边，关上大灯，让光源只剩下床头灯昏黄的微光。再深吸一口气，跪坐在床边的地板上。

「过来。」

铉辰爬到床边，坐在床缘，长脚打开让彰彬跪坐在他两腿之间。

床头晕黄光线下，铉辰挺立的阴茎如同身体其他的部位一般，不粗却颇长，血管平顺而流畅像是美丽的纹路，前半段因为充血兴奋呈暗红色。

「你，不要只是看？」铉辰噘嘴。

「我第一次要吸屌了，不知道要怎么下口，你给点指导？」

铉辰眨眨眼，想了一下。「先用手稳定根部，再用嘴吸？」

彰彬握住根部，深吸一口气，先试舔了几下，再含入，黏滑淡淡咸味，一点一点试图纳入口中。

湿热的感觉让铉辰呼吸急促，明显感觉到彰彬是全然生涩初次尝试，笨拙认真的可爱。

「嗯，啊，牙齿刮到会痛。」铉辰蹙眉着轻轻开口。

彰彬吐出来，喘了口气，「好难啊，而且这么长根本不可能整只含进去，牙齿怎么可能不刮到。」

「呵呵呵呵。」铉辰笑了起来。

彰彬羞赧的拍了下铉辰的大腿，「不准笑，你吸我的时候感觉超好，我想要学会，让你也感觉很棒。」

「嘿，」铉辰拉起彰彬，双腿绕在他腰后，「下次再练习吧。」伸手将两人的阴茎靠在一起，右手掌握住挤压数下再开始撸动，两人都喘了起来。

「今天先做点别的，愿意让我骑吗？还是你想从后面干我？」


	4. Chapter 4

3racha Studio所在商办大楼的顶楼公共花园，绿植与喷水池与可以眺望远方的长椅，这个空间是人们烦躁时的小出口，在繁忙中稍微喘息的城市高楼绿地，当然有很多人是跑上来抽几根满足烟瘾就是了。

彰彬不知道为什么会是现在这个情况，今天是Rosei女子偶像团体当中的花花来录制solo迷你专辑，虽然中间有些卡住的地方，但是指点后多尝试几次就改善。远方的天空已转红，眼前的女孩正红着脸支支吾吾的半天吐不出几个字。

他也就是中场休息上顶楼休息一下，坐在长椅瞇上双眼休憩个几分钟，听到呼唤张开眼，发现花花坐在他身边。

「有事？」

「嗯。」女孩点点头，羞红着脸，染成金色的长发在夕阳中闪闪发光。

「说吧。」

「彰彬哥，我听说你前一阵子跟女友分手了，对吗？」

「哼，分好一阵子了。」

「那，可以请你考虑我吗？」

「哈？」

「彰彬哥，我喜欢你。你外表刚硬却实质上很温和善良，态度真诚，愿意认真听我的烦恼，说话又充满智慧。可以请你试着考虑我跟我交往吗？」

女孩鼓起一气一口气说出。

「花花，谢谢你的称赞，我现在并不想要一段新的恋情，我想要让心净空一阵子。」

彰彬拍了拍女孩的肩，女孩瞬间扑入他的怀中。

「那不要交往，可以吗？」

柔软身躯，带着女孩特有的香气，若蛇若水，不安分在他身上磨蹭。

他赶紧把双手高举，出声制止。

「花花！」

女孩轻笑着，抬起头，又香又软的身躯紧紧贴着他，水汪汪的大眼充满着邀请，再次询问。

「彰彬哥？」

「嘿，请你下来，不然……. 」彰彬沉着脸，低哑声音充满警告。

「不然？」

「不然我只好哭给你看。呜呜呜呜哇哇哇呜呜呜呜s’lhjrwgjr’go。」彰彬非常虚假的假哭了起来。

女孩退后坐回长椅上。

「花花，我把你当作是好同事，你很有天分与才华又认真努力，外貌又漂亮美丽，跟你没有关系，纯粹是我个人因素拒绝你。」

女孩看着彰彬尽力的解释，默默的点了点头。

「谢谢你，彰彬哥。虽然你理智拒绝我，可是你的身体倒是顶期待的。」

女孩撇了眼彰彬撑起的裤档。

「嘿，人类是一种动物，总有一部分属于禽兽。这显示我是个生理功能正常的男性。」

「呵呵呵呵，彰彬哥你真可爱。」女孩拨了下垂落肩膀的金色长发，干脆果断地站起身。「那，休息时间结束，回去录音。」

「等着我严格的指导。」彰彬也随之站起。

今日Rosie花花的录音很顺利地在十点前结束，彰彬回到自己的办公室，边整理着东西边想着要不要去健身(24小时健身房)还是要去吃消夜。

「彰彬哥，陪我去喝酒。」知城倚在门边，穿着皮衣一手肩着背包一手插在裤袋里。

「没问题，心情不好？」

「没有。」知城否认。

彰彬疑惑蹙眉。

「Friday night。OK?」知城瘪嘴，「你走不走？」

彰彬看着平日多话今日倒是惜字如金的状态，没多说什么，东西收了就走，两人和方灿道别就离开前往酒吧M。

酒吧M里，时间早已过十点，音乐已换成性感撩人的舞曲，人们乘着酒精的翅膀抛弃理智的束缚在舞池里扭动着身躯。

知城默默的喝掉一杯whisky sour就去跳舞了，彰彬看着眼前的啤酒，浅尝了几口，取出手机。

_SpearB 与知城喝酒_

_HJ 刚离开工作室_

_HJ <pic>停车场里的重型机车_

_SpearB <pic> 模糊的照片，舞动身躯的人们中央是知城_

彰彬坐在沙发上，看着舞池里扭动身体异常少话的知城，决定今晚要保持清醒。

「你好。」身边突然来了位美丽性感的女子，深黑烟熏浓妆艳抹，穿着连身洋装，紧贴到大腿中段，胸口深V露出大半酥胸，朝他挪移靠近坐在他身边。

「一个人吗？」

彰彬摇摇头，下巴扬起指了下舞池，「朋友在跳舞。」

「那可以陪我聊聊天嘛？」

彰彬再次摇头。

女子双腿交迭，嘴唇闪着鲜艳的釉蜜唇膏。

手指轻拂过彰彬的肩在往下滑到胸口，再收回。

「身体上的交流呢～？」

「不，可，以。」彰彬冷声一个字一个字说着。

「呵呵呵呵呵，你真可爱。」

女子轻笑着看着彰彬冷着脸的羞赧的表情，也不管彰彬无奈与不悦，女子稍微退后与彰彬保持一定距离，自竟坐在沙发上啜饮着自己的调酒。

彰彬看了女子一眼，看对方没有继续什么奇怪的动作，也就随他了。

知城甩着汗水回来，看见女子，挑眉。

「来并桌的。」彰彬简单叙述。

知城看了看周围满场的状态，理解的翻了个白眼，大口吞落调酒，

「嘿，这可不是水。」彰彬拽住知城拿着酒杯的手。

知城耸耸肩，放下调酒，转身回舞池蹦跳。

像是伤心的野兽撕裂心脏跑出来狂放的怒号，又像是再苦苦追求一个没有答案的问号，不成舞姿只是扭动着身躯，拙劣的心痛。

彰彬看着胸口有些郁闷，他的好友平时开朗充满活力，其实敏感又多情绪。

「你朋友，心情不好，看得出来。」女子突然说，语气里带着哭腔。

彰彬扭头一看，稍微有些距离外的女子，脸上泪水不停滑落，眼影与睫毛膏融化成黑色的泪痕。

「你哭了。」

「控制不了。」女子耸耸肩。

「你还好吗？」

「我，还好。」女子硬扯起嘴角，晕开的浓妆黑色的泪痕，伤心欲绝的苦笑。

「嘿。」彰彬叹了口气，突然想起上次崩溃的自己，是铉辰陪伴在他的身边。

他把位子挪靠近一点，轻轻地将女子的头靠在自己肩上。

「哭吧。哭完就过了。谁都有心碎难过的时候。」

彰彬轻拍女子的背，叹了口气。

女子哇哇大哭了起来，哭泣声隐没在强烈的音乐中又有谁听见？

女子剧烈的哭泣后逐渐平静了下来，啜泣着，抬起头。

「谢谢。」

「不用谢，我上次崩溃的时候，有人陪着我，让我好过许多。」

女子哭完倒是有点尴尬，站起身点头后快速离开。

彰彬抓了抓头发，略微叹了口气，今天有些漫长。

拿出手机，点开与铉辰的对话。

_SpearB 知城心情爆差_

_SpearB 明日早餐你得自己吃_

_HJ 好TT_

_SpearB 谢谢你当初在我哭的时候陪我_

_HJ :)_

彰彬抬起头，发现原本在舞池知城不见踪迹。

他赶忙站起身，挤过舞池里拥挤的身躯们，在座位区搜索熟悉的身影，走到吧台，再走回原本的沙发位，彰彬焦躁的拨了拨刘海，开始搜索舞池附近的墙边暗处。

找到了。

「请你放开我的朋友。」

知城闭着眼被压在墙上，身上一名男子正上下其手唇齿并用。

「嘿。」彰彬拍了拍这男子。

男子不悦的扭头瞪视。

「嘿，韩知城，你听得见我吗？」

知城仍闭着眼软软的没有什么反应。

彰彬紧抓住男子的手，一把将他抓离知城。「你对他做了什么？」声音又冷又重。

知城失去依靠软软地往下滑，彰彬赶紧扶住。

彰彬瞬间几乎就要抓狂了，

「嘿，冷静点，我什么都没做，他就是醉了，他在舞池里跳得很晕，我就好心把他带到一旁。」

「知城，听得见吗？」

彰彬拍了拍知城的脸，在他耳边叫唤。

知城缓慢的睁开眼，「彰彬哥。」

「看吧，他没事。」

「滚。」

彰彬肩扶着知城离开酒吧。

搭出租车回到他的公寓，把好友安置在他的沙发上，

知城在车上已逐渐的清醒，正软坐在沙发上倚着靠背，看着彰彬沉着脸端给他一杯水，默默的坐在他身边。

「想骂我就骂吧。」知城翻了个白眼，被彰彬给用力搂抱住。

「放手。」

「知城，伤心难过就是种情绪，接受它，释放出来会好点。」

彰彬一手轻搓揉他的发，一手紧紧地搂住。

知城动也不动，急促的呼吸倒是逐渐的缓和了起来。

半倘，

知城隐隐约约地笑声，彰彬放开拥抱的手臂。

「彰彬哥，呵呵呵，新招耶。新的安慰人的方法。」

「操。」

「你看看，我们认识这么多年，我本来以为老狗学不了新把戏，没想到你居然学会了新招，真是太令我惊讶了，佩服佩服。嘿，这个眼神，别说，我知道你不老也不是狗。这就是个比喻，比喻呀比喻。」

知城拿起桌上的水杯，将水喝了个大半，再站起身，走到一旁的三层柜找掏衣物，打算去洗澡。

看着刚恢复语速与话量的知城，彰彬稍微松了口气。

「知城，你愿意说出来跟我谈谈吗？」

知城骤然一顿。

「嗯？」

「彰彬哥，这绝对不是你的衣服。」一件软质黑底暗金印花的衬衫被拎在知城手中。

「哇喔，让我猜猜看这是谁的呢。」

「韩知城！」彰彬胀红了脸，急忙伸手去抢。

「啧啧啧～」知城把衬衫抛给彰彬，再从柜子里拿了衣物。

「洗澡。」知城走向盥洗间，在门前身体一顿，淡淡的说，「彰彬哥，今晚谢谢。」

「嗯。」

=========

隔个几天，

摄影棚里，Rosei偶像女子团体中的成员花花solo迷你专辑，选用的铉辰的对比强烈的风格作为封面与宣传照，今日进行棚拍作业。

中场时间，铉辰在看手机里的讯息，昨夜的对话

_SpearB 棚拍？ 一整天？_

_HJ 表订七点结束_

_SpearB 地点_

_HJ ？_

_SpearB 送午餐给你，前几日早餐毁约的赔礼_

_HJ 不需要_

_SpearB 我坚持？_

_HJ <连结>_

突然，一名浅棕色短发的女性朝他走来，他认得是Rosei的化妆师LeeNa。

「黄摄影师不好意思借一步说话。」

他点点头，两人走到附近的墙边角落。

「请问你单身吗？」

劈头就是这一句。

铉辰一脸茫然，

短发女子赶紧重新说，「不对，请问你是金昇玟的男友吗？」又再摇摇头，「不对不对，请问昇玟单身吗？」

铉辰眨眨眼，点点头。

「那，请问你喜欢金昇玟吗？」

「喜欢，我认识昇玟很久了，」LeeNa脸色瞬间往下沉，「不过我对昇玟不是情人的喜欢，昇玟和我是多年的好友了，” 好朋友 “。」

短棕发女性笑容又扬起，「喔，黄摄影师，谢谢你。让我没头没脑的问问题。再见。」就转身快速离开。

铉辰耸耸肩。

我单身吗？这该要怎么回答呢？

铉辰想起彰彬温和的双眼与略长的下巴。

单身但是有喜欢的人了？

喜欢吗？

什么时候从着迷变成喜欢了？

铉辰眨眨眼。

心果然不会受控制的。

既然不受控制就不管了，顺其自然吧。

铉辰耸耸肩，走回工作区。

一如往常，拍摄顺利的大约在中午12点半告一段落，工作人员们开心的放饭休息。

花花走到休息区的椅子上，正打算打开午餐盒来用餐，看见门口的角落一个全黑衣着戴着渔夫帽的身影，看起来有些熟悉。

花花站起身，决定稍微靠近些，慢慢地走近。

左侧，高挑优雅黄摄影师从工作区往门口走去，笑容满面一靠近就把那人的渔夫帽给拿起，高举着让另一人勾不着，那下巴与发型，全黑衣着的是徐制作人。

花花紧靠着墙再缓缓地接近这两人，只看得到徐制作人的背影，双手交叉胸口倚着墙。

黄摄影师开玩笑的拨弄着徐制作人的刘海，笑靥美好，被徐制作人推了一把肩膀，再收下一个小提袋，笑容又更灿烂了些。

花花眨了眨眼睛，眼前的两人稍微交谈了一会，徐制作人就离开，黄摄影师走回休息区。

花花也默默的走回，心里五味交杂。

下午，怎么样也不顺利，一直拍不到好照片。没有一张照片可以用。

只好先中场休息一下。

「花花，你状态不好。」

铉辰走过来试图跟花花沟通。

花花倒是从位子上站起身，走到无人的角落，铉辰随之跟上。

「黄摄影师你喜欢徐彰彬制作人对不对？」

？ 属Rosei的都是这么没前没后的吗？

「我看到了，中午的时候。」

「喔，他欠我一次，所以才送午餐来，没什么。」铉辰耸耸肩。

「我跟徐制作人告白了。」花花噘嘟了嘴。

铉辰眨眨眼，点点头。

「疑？你不想知道后续？」花花发现铉辰没有追问。

铉辰拍了拍花花的肩，噙着笑温和的说。「我听你说。」

花花噘起了嘴，「没什么好说的。」

「我跟彰彬就是朋友。」铉辰轻轻地说，「你说你跟他告白然后呢？」

花花看着眼前优雅神色淡然的男子，忍不住劈哩啪啦地把埋在心里的话全说出来。

「他说他不想要开始新的恋情，想要让心净空一阵子。我跟他说不交往也可以，用了身体攻势结果还是被拒绝了。」

花花叹了一口气，

「我被拒绝了其实颇难过，而且又不能告诉任何人，然后又看到他送午餐给你，忌妒心就这样起来了，不爽快，不开心，突然没来由的讨厌你，影响到工作表现了，对不起。」

铉辰轻轻地说，「我接受道歉，你等等回去也跟所有的工作人员道个歉。」

花花点了点头。

「你很好，漂亮直率，又有勇气，彰彬哥他不想要开始新的恋情，想要让心净空一阵子，这就是他拒绝你的原因。」

花花看着铉辰的表情，眨了眨眼，略带惊讶轻呼：「你是真的喜欢他。」

「我跟彰彬就是朋友。」铉辰淡淡的说完，转身往走回工作区。

=========

年度颁奖典礼，是业界重要的盛宴，选出当年度杰出表现来表扬，虽然时有被质疑评审的公正程度，但是不可否认的，具有一定的公信力。

城市一隅，西服店里，李旻浩正从试衣间走出来，对着镜子确认衣着。

「旻浩哥你被提名了？！」

「不然干嘛请你陪我来买西装？」

镜子里的旻浩纯黑西服和硬挺的白衬衫，生冷锐利，像是理科数学严肃一板一眼，似乎不太适合。

「恭喜你！！！！ 这样我可以看看有没有机会能多帮你拍几张照。」

「喔？」

「升玟和我讨论后决定接下颁奖典礼摄影组的工作，你知道因为颁奖典礼很大，参与者超多，根本没有一间公司能够有足够的人手，所以就广招参加，基本薪资给得超低，但是照片如果被采用就是另计，卖方对象又不限主办方还可以卖给经纪公司或是其他。所以就是这样啦。」

「这对你们来说是好事，就像是竞争赛一样，看谁能够胜出？」

铉辰摇摇头，「这没有胜败也没有名次，颁奖本身竞争比较激烈。」

旻浩又走回更衣室，换穿另一件。

铉辰低头点开方才震动的手机，是彰彬的讯息。

_SpearB 3racha_ _入围！_

_HJ _ _恭喜！_

_HJ Red carbon_ _也被提名_

_SpearB _ _？_

_HJ _ _旻浩哥的公司，被提名的是他编的舞_

_HJ _ _我正陪他买西装_

旻浩走出更衣室，浅粉柔软材质衬衫，为他的锐气增添一份优雅，深酒红近乎黑的西裤和外套，印衬着他的美艳风采。

「旻浩哥，彬尼说3racha也入围。嗯，这套暗红色的比刚刚那套更适合你。」

铉辰歪着头想了想，「方灿哥和彰彬哥穿正装的样子我可以想象得到，知城不知道会是什么模样。」

「谁知道呢？」旻浩淡淡的走回更衣室。

颁奖典礼当天，

昇玟和铉辰很早就到会场，穿着印着升辰摄影的上衣配牛仔裤运动鞋，穿上摄影组的醒目臂环至左上臂用别针固定，肩起装着设备的背包，相机挂在颈间，上工。

巨大会场台前台后，休息室或观众席，他按下快门，捕捉画面。他忙碌着。

3racha获奖了，他心中漾满喜悦，不停地用快门捕捉台上的变化。Red carbon仅被提名而未能获奖，他忠实记录了旻浩团队们的表情变化。

典礼会后有茶会，巨大的空间一侧是摆满各式餐点的长桌，有咸有甜有饮品，另一侧是桌椅供人们休息自由使用。人们进食交谈着。

方灿一身黑色正装挺拔，彰彬则是铁灰色，知城则是更浅的灰色双排扣西装，接受着人们的恭喜与祝贺

铉辰一整个晚上忙碌，终于有机会走靠近3racha时，彰彬和方灿正在跟其他人讲话，知城正享受着甜食，看见铉辰走近抬起头，双颊内仍是满满的食物，让他忍不住按下次快门，被知城笑着推了一把。

「你终于出现了。」彰彬拍着铉辰的肩。

「灿哥、彰彬哥、知城恭喜你们获奖。」他开心的祝贺。

「耶！」方灿哥和铉辰互碰右拳。

知城将餐盘递向铉辰，「要不要吃？」

他毫不犹豫接过，走开几步到不明显的角落，叉起煎牛肉咬了一大口，忙了整晚肚子正有点空。

昇玟走近铉辰，「你居然在偷懒。」他赶紧正叉着吃到一半的煎牛肉递给昇玟，昇玟皱着眉，想了想，快速将半块煎牛肉消失在口中。

铉辰和昇玟低头吃着餐盘里的食物。

「3racha三位您们好。」清脆温婉的女声。

昇玟闻声抬头，是一位穿着海蓝正装的女性，西装外套笔挺西裤，纯白衬衫，海蓝色的跟鞋头很尖跟又细又高，精致的妆容正红唇，中短发梳了个全往后的西装油头和简约的碎钻配饰。看起来是商界菁英或是大型公司里的高阶白领，女性柔美的声音，态度温和友善，言词内容却直接了当，夸赞了3racha，再快速介绍自家公司，最后提出合作的邀请。

方灿伸手和对方握了握。

海蓝西服女性身旁的助手，看着刚好就在附近挂着摄影组肩带的铉辰与昇玟，开口提出要求。

「摄影小哥，请帮我们拍张合照吧。」

铉辰点点头，走近举起相机示意着，人们快速摆好姿势，按下快门，再放下相机。

海蓝西服女性见到眼前的男子的面孔，顿时愣住了。

反倒是铉辰先开口，「海英姐，好久不见。」

女性睁大了眼，红唇轻启，吶吶没能出声。

「海英经理。」倒是一旁的助手看不下去，出声提醒，唤醒了海英。

女子立刻恢复原本冷静的菁英冷静面貌。

「铉辰，好久不见。那么我们先行告退了，希望有合作的机会。」与3racha三位点头示意后，她踩着跟鞋大步流星离开。

「认识的人？」

铉辰点点头。

方灿低头看了下名片，有些疑惑。能够让她这样的人失去冷静，

铉辰紧抿着嘴，看着全盯着他看的3racha们与昇玟都等待着他的答复。

他叹了口气，说出口，「海英姐是我的前女友。」

「什么？！」昇玟惊讶出声，「等等，为什么我不知情。」昇玟口气急促甚至带了点怒气。「我记得你在大学时被女生们前呼后拥的追求烦到崩溃，强硬在课堂上公开性向逼退一票女孩，不可能是骗人的啊。」

铉辰赶紧搂住昇玟的肩，「嘿，昇玟，我从来没有骗过你，只是海英姐是特别的，我是刚毕业那年你去交换学生的时候和海英姐在一起的，你回来的时候刚好分手没多久，我不太想说，然后就错过告诉你的时机了。」

昇玟瞳孔大睁，嘴张开又再合起，反复了数下后，长呼一口气，回搂住铉辰，「抱歉我太激动了，我也知道你决不可拿自己性向开玩笑，我只是刚瞬间理智没有能反应过来。」

知城看着彰彬杵在一旁，那听铉辰和昇玟搂着交谈默不作声模样，拍了拍彰彬的肩，把他拉着跟方灿一起去再拿一盘餐点。

知城吃餐点边跟彰彬说：「彰彬哥你之前不是有问过我，在女孩们心中铉辰究竟是什么等级的吗？你觉得刚刚的海英怎么样？」

「超优极品。」

「那就是女孩们对铉辰的评价了，高挑帅气像是梦中的王子，像是天使跌落凡间。彰彬哥，你怎么没吐嘈我？」

彰彬翻了个白眼，用力咀嚼着食物。

知城喝了一口饮料，「铉辰很棒，外表绝佳，态度认真，工作杰出，我看你们相处得很好。你干嘛不好好珍惜，跟他正式确定关系。」

「正式关系？」

「就男朋友关系啊。嘿，你这是什么表情。」

知城皱起眉，拐彰彬一个手肘。

「如果算上第一次在酒吧见面，你跟铉辰已经认识交往”半年多”了耶。七个月还是八个月？」

彰彬眨眨眼，「我跟铉辰，关系，交往？？」

知城抚额惊叹，「不要告诉我，你从来没有想过这件事。」

彰彬摇摇头。

他和铉辰之间似乎一切很自然地就发生了，从第一晚的酒吧与公寓，到看展吃饭到讯息对话里随意地聊天或肉体舒适的享乐，一切自然愉快而享受。他从来没有考虑过他和铉辰之间究竟是什么关系，应该要如何界定，或是必须要归类。

知城拍了拍彰彬的肩，正色对好友说，「那你好好想一想，如果你对铉辰不是认真的，那就不要耽误他了。」

耽误吗？

他看着宴会场远处正在工作帮人们拍照的铉辰，默不作声。

颁奖典礼后第三天，

黑夜中的城市，彰彬提了一大袋甜食回公寓。

知城爱吃甜食是出了名的，3racha得奖后，客户厂商纷纷送来甜点庆贺。公司原有甜食小冰箱爆满放不下，众人分一分各自带一部分回家。

彰彬打开冰箱，左挪右移调整空间，发现有深处有一个深色扁方形物体，不知道是什么东西。他将物体取出，将刚带回来的甜食冰入。

彰彬拿着深色物体走到沙发坐下。

这是一只提袋，提袋内有一盒巧克力和一张素色卡片。

打开盒子，数十颗巧克力在盒内，黑漆漆的朴素外表毫不起眼，他取一颗放入口中，巧克力迅速在舌上融化，咬下，浓郁的丰富滋味扩散到扩散到整个口腔，不甜，巧克力内芯有一抹淡淡焦糖夹心，在浓郁苦香中增添一丝甜蜜。

他打开卡片，浅蓝素色没有任何图案，上面是铉辰的笔迹，

_ 彰彬哥_ _/_ _彬尼:_

_ 抱歉那天早上我必须先离开，你睡得很沉，我没有叫醒你。_

_ 下飞机后想要传讯息给你，才发现没有联络方式。_

_ 我在跟朋友逛街试吃到这个巧克力，觉得很像你，像是你尝起来的味道。_

_ 你很吸引我，让我着迷。_

_ 如果你愿意更进一步认识我，愿意跟我交往，让我成为你的男友。请你跟我联络。_

_ 如果你只想要把那夜封印在记忆里，那就请忽视这封信。_

_ 黄铉辰 _

_ 000 123 456 777_

他再把一颗巧克力放入口中，纯黑巧克力融化在舌上蔓延整个口腔。彰彬脸红了。

他反复把信读了几遍，最后长长叹了口气。

他站起身，把信和巧克力再次放回小提袋，走到厨房，放回冰箱。

他拨了拨头发，走进浴室。

颁奖典礼结束的第五天，天气很好蓝天白云的下午，昇辰摄影办公室里。

铉辰和昇玟分别正在对着屏幕检视照片，永无止尽，非常非常多的照片，他们俩人这几天除了回去洗澡换衣服以外，几乎全部都时间都在办公室里，甚至在这里睡了几晚。

「昇玟，我想要休息，晚上放假，我想要去游泳，运动完我要去找彬尼。」铉辰突然崩溃的站起来大喊。

「不行！」昇玟冷冷的推眼镜，继续手边的工作。

「为什么不行？」

「干完这票我们昇辰摄影的名气一定可以上一个台阶。」

昇玟看铉辰一脸不同意。一字个字一个用力吐出说明。

「流行乐营收很高，有POP界支持，我们就可以拍想拍的东西，做自己喜欢的作品。」

铉辰噘起嘴，「喔，但是，一直拍POP的东西很腻，等等，重新声明，我不是不喜欢POP，我喜欢，但是就像进食一样，总不能只吃蛋白质，要吃蔬菜，要吃淀粉，才能够营养均衡健康茁壮。我想拍点别的均衡一下。」

「你以为我不想放假吗？」

「我知道你想，你的每日一图网络日记，这几天的照片干扁无神都快失去灵气，每张都在说：工作忙？茫？盲？」

「靠。」

昇玟倒了，脸贴在桌面。

铉辰也把脸贴在桌面和昇玟对视。

「昇玟啊，你的房间是不是又乱了，该整理啦。上礼拜分明就是你的清洁之夜，现在已经往后延到第十天了。」

「啊～arwj; goqjrgkg goqjrgkg」

昇玟也崩溃了，乱惨叫一通。

「好，今晚放假。明天继续。」

「喔。」两人拳头轻碰。

「昇辰摄影加油GOGOGO。」

「明天见。」铉辰快速起身肩起背包，快速离开。

_HJ 今晚放假，我游完泳去找你一起吃饭？_

_SpearB 我在Studio_

_H 待会见_

铉辰游完泳，他穿着休闲轻松，背着双肩背包，在夕阳中迎着风，风吹拂他尚未完全干燥的发丝，到3racha studio所在商办大楼的门口看到彰彬正好走出来，头戴素黑帽，帽沿低压，宽大上衣贴腿工装裤全黑打扮。

「彰彬哥，」铉辰笑靥灿烂，洋溢在晚霞中。「这么刚好，要一起去吃晚餐吗？」

彰彬一双小眼隐没在厚刘海与帽沿阴影，几乎看不见了。「抱歉，铉辰，哥临时有些事情，就先不陪你了。」

铉辰笑容瞬间凝结，顿在当下，眨眨眼。

工作室所在商办大楼的门口再走出一位女性，微卷长发，清爽浅蓝白直条纹连身洋装，小巧可爱的模样，她看见铉辰礼貌点头，「您好。」

彰彬转过头对着她说：「我们走吧。」

两人转身往与铉辰相反的方向走去。

女子穿着低跟鞋仍稍微比彰彬矮些，娇巧纤细与彰彬锻炼厚实的肌肉背影呼应，两人看起来十分般配。

「嘿，铉辰，你来了啊。」是助手KI。「彰彬哥刚走出去了说。」

「嗯，我刚有遇到他。」

「太好了，那你有空吗？帮我一起拿大家的茶点饮料好吗？刚知城哥点了超多，就在对街而以。拜托~拜托帮个忙吧。」

铉辰点点头。

KI边等红灯斑马线边跟他碎碎念着，「铉辰你让我抱怨一下，得奖后超级多客户来访，多到灿哥只剩下客套的面对客户的职业笑容，客人走了脸色超级空白，你根本无法想象超可怕。」

两人到店家提领食物，真的颇沉。

趁着KI跟店家说完话的空档，铉辰问，「刚刚那个跟彰彬走在一起的女生是谁呢？」

「喔，你不知道啊，是彰彬哥的前女友啊，外表娇小可爱，就是性子骄纵了点，脾气有点硬。」

「前女友？」他再次确认询问。

KI点点头，「就是半年多前分手的那个，分得好，彰彬哥做了个好决定。」

「喔。」铉辰淡淡的回应。

「你都不知道那个女的，曾经做了什么.jrgi’jrgargh;qr;gj;qrg t;q3iog。」

助手KI后头说了些什么，他一个字也没有能听进去。走回大楼，帮KI把两袋食物送入电梯，转头离开。

铉辰回到公寓，旻浩还没有回来。

室内仅有窗外微微透入的濒临黑夜的晚霞，很暗，仅有些许微弱光线。

他心很乱，思绪汹涌万千，各种不同的想法矛盾互相冲突在心里头打转。

心不受控制的疼痛，

他用拳头用力敲了几下胸口，长出一口气。

_你跟彰彬又不是正式确立关系的情侣，你有什么资格吃醋？_

_他想跟任何一个人交往都不关你的事，跟男的也好女也得罢，你都没有资格生气。_

他再敲一下胸口，却抑制不住强烈疼痛。

_你也不过就是看着彬尼和他前任一同往前走的背影，你在乱想什么。彰彬当初分手那么伤心难过你又不是不知道，彰彬哥没有一点可能还会重新跟前任恢复关系。_

他喘了一口气。

_但是，你身边每个曾经你干过或干过你的人，每一个都离开了你。_

_他们都只看你的外表，只喜欢你的身体，或只是享受你带给他们身体的愉悦，他们没有任何一个人愿意一直陪在你身边。_

「呀啊！！！」铉辰大喊出声。

不是的，不是的。彰彬根本不觉得我长得好看，我们是朋友了，不是只有肉体关系。

_你喜欢他，但是你不敢告白，你没有勇气，你害怕受伤害，其实你跟那些离开你的人是一样的，都比较爱自己罢了。_

_你想要彰彬真诚全心全意的面对你，但是你自己却做不到。_

不不不。不是这样的。

铉辰手掌摀着头，双膝跪地。

_你别怕，你知道彰彬是怎么善良又真诚的人，你告白了，他也不会伤害你。_

_你不告诉他他永远不会知道，然后有一天他就会到别人身边，你就永远只能是他的普通朋友。_

普通朋友我可以，我只希望彰彬可以不要不理我。

铉辰松开摀住头的手，抬起头来。

_所以你就什么都不敢说，不敢说出自己的感觉？_ _这样的你跟那些离开你的人都是一样的，只爱自己罢了。_

不是的，不是的。

我喜欢彰彬，我喜欢他，我要真心真意的对他。

_那就告诉他。把你的心摊开在他面前。鼓起勇气。_

我要去找彰彬。

铉辰站起身。离开公寓。

铉辰在地铁车厢内用手机传讯息。

_HJ 在哪？_

_SpearB GYM_

_HJ 我有话要对你说_

_SpearB ……_

_SpearB 健身房和游泳池之附近的广场。_

_HJ 待会见_

黑夜已降临，

广场中人们熙熙攘攘，街灯昏黄温暖的光线，灯下一把带靠背的长椅，彰彬坐在灯下的长椅上，帽沿压得很低，双耳带着全罩耳机听着音乐。

铉辰站到他身前，他拿下耳机抬起头。

铉辰急急忙忙的赶来，前额贴着汗湿的黑发，双眼闪闪发光有着星芒。

「彬尼，彰彬哥，我有话想要跟你说。」

铉辰伸手拿起彰彬的帽子，轻拨他的厚刘海，手指往将头发往后露出他的前额和双眼。

彰彬突然发现这样的动作是多么的亲昵，而他居然早已在不知不觉间接受且习以为常。

彰彬清了清喉咙，「让我先说吧。」

铉辰噘起嘴不太愿意，却还是点点头，在他身边坐下，转过身看着彰彬。

「你跟那位海英交往过？」

「嗯，当时我是进入摄影公司什么都不懂的菜鸟，那个时候升玟那时候去交换学生，旻浩哥也正刚升为leader带队忙得不可开交，我手足无措根本不知道别人说的话代表什么意思，也没有人可以问，那时海英姐是对应厂商的对口负责人，刚跟前男友分手，教我了很多事情，我们互相彼此依偎照顾，直到她升迁调到美国总公司，而我也不再只是只慌乱的菜鸟。」

彰彬点点头，深吸了一口气，再缓缓开口。

「今天你下午看到的是我的前女友。」

铉辰心揪成一团。

「再次看到他，我才发现自己早就已经翻过那分手难过的低谷，过上全新的生活，居然再也想不起来为什么当初分手的瞬间会那么难过。」

彰彬轻轻的诉说，「我发现这其实要感谢你。」

铉辰听着这些话语，揪住的心逐渐松开。

「刚分手完的那些日子，我在忙于工作的空档，突然涌入脑海中的，一部分是那晚跟你在一起的画面，另外一部分才是关于前女友。」

彰彬看着眼前铉辰的双眼，嘴角轻扬继续诉说。

「谢谢你在我崩溃大哭的时候陪在我身边，谢谢你关心着我，对我好。」

铉辰心中那些不受控制四处崩窜的疼痛感消融在这话中。脸上的笑容越来越大。

「彬尼～」铉辰伸手就要将彰彬抱住，他赶紧把铉辰推开。

「铉辰，所以，我想了想我们之间的关系，我也觉得你也应该向前迈进。」

彰彬平静的说着，「不要因为我，耽误了你。」

铉辰未能理解，「耽误？跟耽误有什么关系，飞机误点了吗？哪来的飞机？」

彰彬推了一把铉辰，「嘿，我很严肃认真好吗？」

「总而言之，你给我去认识漂亮的女孩子，去跟优秀的菁英男子交往。哥永远是你的朋友，是你坚实的后盾，谁敢对你不好，我就去揍他，帮你出气。」

铉辰歪着头撇嘴，「不是啊，总觉得哪里怪怪的。」

「不接受反驳。」

「彰彬哥。」

「不得驳回。」

「彬尼。」

「我意已决。」

铉辰看着一脸严肃像是下了重大决定的彰彬，点了点头。

「好吧，”永远会是我的朋友”，我接受。」

铉辰伸出手搂住彰彬的肩，「定义什么是”朋友”。Friend with benefit？」

「没有benefit。」彰彬架开铉辰的搂肩。

「但是我也会搂或拥抱知城和昇玟耶。」

「任何你不会对知城做的事情都禁止。」

铉辰双手捧住彰彬的脸庞，吻上，虔诚真诚的，唇贴着唇。

下一秒立刻被彰彬给推开脸，

「禁止。」

「彬尼你真可爱。」

「住手，嘿，住嘴，黄铉辰。」

「我们是“普通朋友”，就这样。」彰彬说。

隔天彰彬也跟3racha团队正式宣告了这件事，彰彬再三强调，他和铉辰之间是普通朋友。

当方灿哥在会议中说有和美国团队的合作案，彰彬立刻举手自愿前往。

彰彬和铉辰之间就剩下讯息对话，和偶而的视讯。

===========


	5. Chapter 5

“助手KI为您介绍3RACHA Studio。”

“我们是杰出的音乐制作团队，刚获得年度最佳音乐制作团队奖。”

KI走到第一间办公室，里面是一位金发男子宽阔的肩膀，正在使用设备编曲。

“队长方灿，杰出优秀温和友善，广纳意见，固定健身运动不喝酒健康饮食，杰出的领导能力，带领团队前行，最大的缺点就是睡眠过少非常非常的少。当他工作时数过长时，必须要强迫他休息，当看见他睡着时，要告诉所有的人，降低干扰，尽可能让他睡多一点。”

KI再往前走，下一个办公室。

“韩知城，3RACHA最年轻的一员，有可爱的松鼠双颊，机敏充满活力，话多且语速快，创作写词的速度跟他的话一样快速爆发力强，当他工作过度焦躁不安时，记得将一盘cheese cake放到他的桌上，最好配上一杯冰美式咖啡或冰拿铁。工作室里有一个冰箱专门储放甜食点心，记得要定期补充。”

KI再往前走，下一个办公室有两个人，坐在沙发上，一人正再使用平板与笔工作，一人脸上盖着帽子躺在另一人的腿上假寐。

“您现在看到正在用平板工作的是黄铉辰摄影师，3RACHA Studio采用了不少他的作品来做为音乐封面，躺在他腿上的是徐彰彬，颁奖典礼后灿哥接下了美国团队的合作案，彰彬将去美国进行合作，他明天就要出发了。记得他们俩人是”普通朋友”的关系，虽然有点麻烦，但是在对话时稍微留意一下就可以了。彰彬哥编曲谱曲写词制作都很棒，稳定度和完善度仅略低于方灿哥，他有固定健身的习惯，记得在安排时间表的时候要留出一两个小时的空档给他。”

“嗯，你说还有没有需要注意的地方？

对了，彰彬哥爱好精酿啤酒一个月会到店里享受一次的程度，若有发现不错的店家可以推荐给他。”

==========

城市一隅一间安静的小酒吧里，小圆桌与弧型沙发。

李旻浩紧身皮裤长腿交迭，耳垂坠银饰左二右一衬托美艳的容颜。黄铉辰也坐在沙发上，一身宽松上衣深黑牛仔裤简约休闲的打扮，举起啤酒杯和旻浩的mojito调酒杯轻碰。

「恭喜你们完成国际知名运动品牌的广告案。」

「谢谢。」

昇辰摄影果然如昇玟所预计的，颁奖典礼的现场侧拍与会场摄影的照片被各公司采用之比例极高，名气陡增，在会后接到了些十分不错的平面广告拍摄邀约。

「我也要谢谢你陪哥喝酒。」旻浩举起杯喝一口调酒。

「哥你在说什么傻话，陪你我超乐意。铉辰也举起杯喝口highball，轻笑的回答。

「多莉和米米要拜托你照顾。」

铉辰一脸迷惑。

「我之前合作的偶像团体，要开始巡回表演需要伴舞，我答应了邀约，要带我的团去，之前被提名后却没能获奖，团队气势有点半高不低的，需要突破的契机。」

旻浩说完正事下一秒就挑眉，「不过呢，今天找你来，是想藉由你的美貌帮我钓钓优质的鲜肉。」他勾起单边唇角轻笑，舌头轻舔上唇。

铉辰一脸嫌弃，瘪嘴摇头拒绝。

「这你一个人就行了，不需要我。」

「铉辰啊，你跟彬不是”普通朋友”吗？ 他都去美国两个月了。想必你应该饥饿难耐，不想找些鲜肉尝尝？」

他蹙眉，「没兴趣。」

「你知道这两个月的夜晚，你呼喊某人的名字的呻吟声频率实在很高吗？」

他羞赧的把头转开，转移话题，「你什么时候出发？」

「明天的飞机。」旻浩放下酒杯，

「记得每个周末是罐头日，平日喂干饲料，六日喂罐头。水要天天换，猫砂三天掏一次，饲料猫沙都会从网络订购直送，你不用处理。」

「我知道，别担心，哥你之前出国，猫猫都是我一并和kami一起照顾的。」

旻浩低头喝了一大口酒，抿着嘴不说话。

「跳舞吗？」

「今天没跳舞的兴致。」

「旻浩哥，你今晚超反常，有心事？愿意跟我聊一聊？」

旻浩没有回答，再喝一口酒。

他眨眨眼，看旻浩不回答也就不再勉强，陪着看着旻浩默默喝了一杯再一杯。他看着那他这位美丽强悍的多年好友，默不作声的喝着杯中的液体，杯中冰块随着酒杯的举起放下互相敲击发出清脆的声响，眼神低沉闪烁不定。

铉辰正想劝旻浩稍微减缓一下喝酒速度。

突然旻浩的手机响了，取出手机沉着脸按下通话键，低沉地嗯了几声作为答复，再切掉。

「铉辰，难为你了，就当帮哥一次。」旻浩突然没前没后说了句。

他歪头反问，「帮什么？」

旻浩长腿一伸跨坐到他身上，不等铉辰反应抓住他的手腕，制止他的反抗，用身体的重量将他抵在沙发靠背。

「你干什么。呜…..」旻浩紧紧的压着他，又热又沉，陌生的嘴唇触感，灼热且全是浊浊酒气，与彰彬的截然不同的吻。

他傻住了，不敢置信。

突然耳边传来惊呼。「旻浩哥，铉辰！」

他扭过头看，是睁大眼的摀着嘴的知城，那双眼已漾起泪光。

旻浩松开手慢悠悠地起身，淡淡的看着知城。知城不发一语，泪水滑落脸颊，像是心脏被撕裂般破碎。

铉辰看着静默对峙的两人，突然觉得这两人各种奇怪的反应似乎都全都串联起来了。

知城先扭头跑开，娇小身影快速融入酒吧昏暗的灯光阴影消失不见。

旻浩一等知城离开，像是丧失的全身力气，软坐回沙发，头往后仰双手摀脸长叹一口气后就不动了。

铉辰默默的拿起桌上的酒，轻轻的啜饮起来。

========

异国黑夜，万籁俱寂，彰彬盥洗后躺在床上。

SpearB & HJ的对话窗

_HJ <pic > 镜子倒影铉辰仅穿着泳裤，蛙镜挂在颈上。_

_HJ <pic> 自拍照。湿漉漉的黑发贴在额上，杏眼丰润性感的嘴唇，美丽的颈脖线条与锁骨。_

_HJ 刚游完泳。_

彰彬瞬间感觉到血往下身某处充去，他赶紧摇头甩去，举起手机拍摄房间窗外的景色。

_SpearB <照片> 从高处远眺的城市夜景。_

_HJ 旻浩哥要舞团要跟着偶像团体巡回，_

_HJ 到LA时，你们看要不碰个面？_

_SpearB 好。_

=========

异国城市里，黑夜已降临，大楼栉比鳞次灯火通明，城市一隅一间酒吧里，灯红酒绿，杯影交错，人影幢幢。

李旻浩穿着紧身的皮裤，深紫色衬衫领口开得极低，浓密的睫毛姣好的面孔宛若盛开的玫瑰，银饰耳环项链戒指衬托他在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光，他冷着脸神色自若的坐在吧台最醒目之处，每个走入酒吧的人几乎都会看见他，惊艳他的美貌。

严格说起来，这是彰彬第二次见到旻浩，其他都是从铉辰口中听见这个美艳强悍的男子。

彰彬一身全黑简约穿着，略有些不适应的坐在旻浩身边，因为刚来没多久已经有两三组人跑来跟他们搭讪，更获得了几杯免费的酒。

「嗨，可以跟你们一起聊天吗？」一位男子走来，在旻浩冷脸摇头后，转过头一手直接摸上他的臂膀，「哇，你的手臂真壮，好性感啊。」

「谢谢你的夸赞，但是不用了。」彰彬将放在他臂膀上的手推开，「我只想跟朋友聊天。」

「喔，朋友？」男子挑眉，「OK。」笑笑走了。

旻浩饶有兴致的看着彰彬羞赧却尽可能友善的拒绝。

「旻浩，你干嘛选这间店。」

「我高兴。」旻浩举酒杯喝了一口。

「巡回表演还顺利吗？」

旻浩耸耸肩，「不就那样，排练，表演，睡觉，移动，排练表演移动。这可是我这几个礼拜以来第一天休假的晚上，就贡献给你了，我亲爱的彬尼。」

彰彬打了一个寒颤。

「我为什么选这间店，因为，」

旻浩换脚交叉，单边嘴角上扬，看着彰彬继续说。

「你和你的”普通朋友”铉辰距离遥远又久没见面，应该早已饥渴难耐，我帮你找了解法。你看这里有各式各样的人，总有一种符合你的口味，你情我愿干一场……」

「我不需要。」彰彬冷冷地打断旻浩的话。

「还是要跟我？」旻浩将整个身体挪近彰彬，手轻抚上彰彬的胸膛，令他寒毛直竖。

「我们语言相通，沟通上更容易些。」

「李旻浩你喝多了。」彰彬冷着脸。「你知道我不喜欢男人，这招对我没用。」

旻浩收回手臂，「但是铉辰你可以。」

「嘿。」

「你突然跑来LA，把铉辰一个人丢着一走就是两个多月，你不知道他多少孤单饥渴的夜晚，跑来敲我的门求我干他。」

「你。」彰彬右拳恶狠狠抓住旻浩的衬衫领子。

「铉辰性感的嘴唇柔软湿热，在我吻他的时候身体会难耐的扭动。」

「呀。」彰彬再伸左手，双手拳头紧握在旻浩脖前靠拢举高，压迫得让旻浩有些无法呼吸。

「我，呜….。」彰彬瞬间将拳收更紧阻止旻浩继续。

旻浩伸手握住彰彬的手腕向下向外反向拉开，挑衅的扬起单边嘴角。

彰彬深吸一口气，冷哼一声。松手放开。

旻浩略带疼痛的摸着脖子。

「你，想挨揍？」

「这么相信铉辰？」

彰彬翻了个白眼。

「呵呵呵呵，哈哈哈哈。」旻浩突然大笑了起来，举起酒杯和彰彬身边的杯子轻碰，「我敬你。」

彰彬冷着脸，旻浩自顾开心的喝了口酒。

「我本来，以为你跟铉辰当普通朋友，自己跑来LA，是想要多干点不同的人，不想要被关系束缚。」

「所以你就把我约来这里？？李旻浩，你在测验我！」

看着彰彬怒容，旻浩更开心了点。

「你的占有欲分明很强，为什么不当铉辰的男友？」

彰彬说不出话。

「不要敷衍我。」旻浩口气突然严肃而冷冽。

彰彬沉默。

旻浩看着这男人嘴唇倔强紧抿着，不发一语。

「你可以接受吗？别人干他，然后再抛弃他？」

彰彬瞬间瞪大双眼。

「或是，」旻浩无视彰彬凶恶的眼光，笑着继续，「铉辰在孤单渴求的夜里，独自跑到酒吧找陌生人干，人们总会因为铉辰美丽的肉体而兴奋，却不顾他的感受，干完就走，也不管铉辰有没有爽到。」

彰彬脸色难看得吓人。

「徐彰彬，你不要自欺欺人，你光听我随口叙述你就无法忍受怒火中烧。

你不跟他建立关系，这样的情况就会一再的发生在你眼前。」

彰彬冷着脸，头也不回，甩头离开。

彰彬走出酒吧，在黑夜中快步走着，越走越快，LA冬夜冷风吹拂，令他汗湿的身体打了个冷颤，他停下脚步，用力拨了拨头发，拿起手机点开对话窗，他突然非常想见铉辰，非常想要跟他说话。

HJ不在在线，倒是有几条未读讯息。

_HJ 见面了？_

_HJ 旻浩哥心情不好_

_HJ 帮我照顾他_

「「「啊！」」」 彰彬用力短促大喊一声，粗砺的低喊响在黑夜里。他拍了拍脸。仰头深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出。

低头输入回复，

_SpearB 好_

他转身往酒吧的方向走去。

彰彬回到酒吧，发现旻浩已经离开刚刚原本醒目的位子，最后在一个昏暗角落找到旻浩时，他正慵懒的倚在沙发上，身边有位陌生男子正摸着他的大腿。

「嘿，你在做什么。」彰彬恶狠狠地瞪着那个陌生人。

陌生人讪讪地收回手，「我只是在照顾他。」

「嗨，彰彬。」旻浩认出他的声音睁开眼，打了声招呼。

「我是他朋友，我照顾他，你可以滚了。」彰彬双臂交叉胸前，绷紧手臂肌肉。

「OK～OK。我走。」陌生人离开了。

他沉着脸坐在旻浩身边。

「你脑子坏了，在异乡把自己灌醉？哼？」

旻浩迟钝晕眩微微眨了眨眼，又闭上了。

彰彬翻了个白眼，静静地坐在旻浩身边带上耳机听自己的音乐。熟悉的旋律与节奏，隔绝掉外界的人声喧噪，此情此景荒谬又真实，彰彬摇摇头，叹了口气。

莫约过了一个小时，旻浩缓缓的醒了，眼前是彰彬正带着全罩耳机在用手机沉静再自己的世界里。他环顾四周，意识逐渐清醒，他仍慵懒的倚靠着沙发，伸手拍了拍彰彬的肩，这坚毅的男子略微蹙眉，拿下耳机沉默不语。

倒是旻浩先开口：「你为什么要回来？」

「为了回答你的问题。」彰彬冷着脸。

旻浩眨眨眼，缓缓的坐直身体。

彰彬轻轻喉咙，略带艰难的开口，然后一口气说出早已想好的答案。

「我，我觉得我自己不够好。我希望铉辰去找更好的人，找可爱温柔的女孩，或漂亮的姊姊，或是找强壮的杰出菁英男子。」

「铉辰值得更好的。」彰彬的口气苦涩。「我必须离他远点，才能控制住自己。」

「还有，我回来是因为我答应铉辰要照顾你。」彰彬脸色恢复如常直视着旻浩。

旻浩看着眼前的男子，单侧嘴角上扬。

「我没想到你外表漆黑粗旷，内在真诚友善，倔强，傻气，缺乏自信」

「我不需要你的赞扬或批判。」彰彬冷硬口气打断。

旻浩收回上扬的嘴角，「既然你都这么真诚的回答我了，那我也要告诉你。」

「我接受巡回的工作的原因，跟你来LA的理由是一样的，也是为了能控制自己，知城……」他停顿了一下，喘一口气。

「知城他值得更好的。」

彰彬愣住了，看着眼前美艳强悍的男子略带苦涩的神情。

半倘，

「你真傻。」他举起右拳浮在空中。

旻浩露出今晚首次出现的一抹真实的笑容，淡淡的小小的。同样举起右拳，轻碰。

「彼此彼此。」

_Lee 给我几张多莉和米米的照片，我就送你礼物_

_HJ <pic > 一狗双猫蜷缩着睡觉照_

_HJ <pic> 猫睡脸照_

_Lee <pic> 彰彬开嘴睡颜*3_

_HJ ！！！_

_Lee 超丑_

_HJ (hug)_

彰彬是被阳光亮醒的，睁开眼视线模糊间，意识到这个有些陌生但又熟悉的景象，是自己在LA的卧房，视线逐渐清晰，发现一个人影正坐在他床边的阅读椅上，双脚交迭看着窗外，阳光洒落那侧颜，是旻浩。

彰彬坐起身，双脚落于地面。

「徐彰彬，恭喜你，成为与我同房过夜没有发生”性”关系的第三人。」

彰彬打了个呵欠。

「第一人一定是铉辰，第二人难不成铉辰的朋友金昇玟？他食物中毒？」

旻浩冷然表情瞬间有些窘迫。

「我跟你之间还没有熟到可以告诉你这段。」

旻浩沉默了一会，重新开口。

「彰彬，你跟我不一样，你真挚且认真，善良而纯粹，不像我。」

「而铉辰也不是知城，知城太纯真无邪，铉辰则不是，美好的外貌对铉辰来说是祝福也是诅咒，要剥开外皮才看得见真实的他，铉辰在感情上受过不少伤。」旻浩停顿了拍，「铉辰，他值得”"你”"对他更好一点。」

彰彬没有答话，手肘靠在双侧大腿双手在身前交握，握得很紧。

旻浩站起身，与昨夜相同的穿著，倒是深紫色衬衫已扣到最顶。

「走啦，谢谢你收留我一晚。」

彰彬松开交握的手，拉直腰杆挺起胸。

「嘿，旻浩，等等。」出声叫住他。

他又坐回椅上。

「跟你做个交易。」

「说。」

「如果，如果我能够回去后跟铉辰告白，那你就得好好照顾自己。」

旻浩挑起眉。

「你听到我说的。」

「你什么时候合作案结束要回去？」

「再两周。」

旻浩再挑眉，扬起单边嘴角。

「可以。」

两人双拳轻碰。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, please use a condom....  
Second, life is not perfect but you need keep going, then oneday you will find out "life is not perfect but it is wonderful".  
Hope you enjoy this fic.

_" SpearB _ _我两周后回去 "_

铉辰拍摄工作结束，在昇辰摄影办公室里卸下工具箱，将黑毛衣的袖子挽起，整理装备器材，仔细的一一整理确认，处理完后，坐在椅子上启动计算机，滑开手机。

HJ和SpearB对话

_SpearB _ _我两周后回去_

他眨眨眼，关掉屏幕，再次打开，字句并没有消失。

他站起身，又坐下，又站起身，耳畔垂坠的银饰随之摆荡。

「怎么办，彰彬哥两周后要回来。」

「这不是很好吗？」

昇玟正在用彩笔在档上标注，头也不抬的回答。昇玟今天是一身灰蓝衬衫搭着海蓝针织衫，衬衫袖子翻推至肘部，低着头黑框眼镜已稍微滑落。

「你的那位””每天跟你传讯息””的””普通朋友””徐彰彬要回来了。」

昇玟推了一下滑落的眼镜，

「确定日期了吗？我看看能不能调整行程。」

「铉辰？」

昇玟发现铉辰没有回答，抬头发现，铉辰愣在原地有些不知所措。

「你怎么了？」

「我不知道，一方面开心他要回来，一方面很慌乱，如果如果如果他其实在LA有交往新女友，要我送上祝福，我….。」

「恋爱啊，就么揣测不安，猜测对方的想法，失去理智，情绪忽晴忽阴无法控制。」昇玟摊手。

「恭喜你，你的反应证实了你正在恋爱的事实，这是正常的。」

「你怎么这么清楚。」铉辰歪头看着昇玟的满脸笑意。

「喔？金昇玟，从实招来？」

铉辰勾住昇玟的颈子。「说。」

「我，我….铉辰你勒太紧，我没办法呼吸。」昇玟猛拍着铉辰勾着他颈子的手臂。

「说。」

「我和Rosei的造型师LeeNa交往了。」

「什么，你说” ”那个偶像团体Rosei” ”的造型师LeeNa，那个浅棕色短发的女孩子。」铉辰松开手，惊呼。

昇玟点点头。

「就那天你失魂落魄的哀号着为什么彰彬哥不答应跟你去看现代舞展的那天，我们不是租了摄影棚拍照？那是我第一次见到LeeNa，你都不知道我那天多么的心头小鹿乱撞。」

「哇喔，等等，我居然因为自己的失魂落魄，错过的昇玟陷入爱情的第一天。」铉辰张大了嘴。

昇玟笑着，「你不只错过第一天还错过了很多天。不过我要感谢你，看着你在恋爱乱七八糟的打转，我也就验证了自己的情绪变化不是什么大不了的事情。」昇玟推了一下眼镜。

「呀，你是不是不打算告诉我。哼？」

「我也才前几天刚告白成功，正想找机会告诉你。」

「哇，昇玟恭喜你，等等。如果告白失败的话？」

「就把它当作一个暗恋经验，封印后摆心底噜。」

「嘿，这听起来有不少件，从实招来。我们认识这么多年，你是不是有很多暗恋都没有告诉我。」

昇玟推一推眼镜，「这只能怪你自己观察力太差。」昇玟撇了一眼铉辰。

两人呵呵呵呵的笑了起来。

===========

HJ & Jone的对话

_Jone _ _铉辰_ _ 21:00_ _来我们工作室_

_Jone _ _讨论一下明天给彰彬哥的欢迎会_

_HJ_ _好_

黑夜，白银弦月已爬至中段天空，铉辰拉紧深灰长版大衣，踩着冷风，走入商办大楼，步入电梯后将保暖大衣脱去挂在手肘上，露出薄黑针织毛衣与牛仔裤。

在3racha studio招牌门口，隔着玻璃门，却发现灯已全暗。

铉辰歪着头，拨电话给知城，不一会儿，里头传出声音，知城来帮他开门，昏暗光线下，原本松鼠充满活力的澎润双颊消失，神色萧瑟平板无神。

铉辰看见大约一个月不见的知城如此的改变，抿了抿嘴，先开口打招呼，「知城，好久不见，怎么都没人？」

「喔，灿哥和KI这几天都在合作的公司的录音室作业，其他人则是下班了。」

铉辰眨眨眼没有多说什么，跟着走入昏暗的走廊。一个月前知城流泪心碎的模样浮现在脑海。

「知城，你，最近还好吗？」铉辰温和而关心，小心翼翼的问着。

「嗯？我很好啊？超级～超级好的，吃好睡好词好曲好节奏好旋律棒棒的，什么都很好，就是最近常吃的那间蛋糕店起司蛋糕味道不太对，所以，我开始改吃巧克力蛋糕，也不太对，正在寻寻觅觅好吃的对味的甜点，有的话，不要吝啬请尽量喂食。」

知城劈哩啪啦说了一堆，带铉辰走进他的办公室。

知城的办公室沙发正对着桌子，左侧沙发扶手靠着对外窗的墙，右侧则朝向门口，仅开了最微弱的室内照明，桌上的笔电屏幕仍亮着光，看起来正工作到一半。

知城一屁股坐在沙发上，拍了拍身边。

铉辰将大衣摆在架上，坐到他身边，轻轻地开口。

「知城你跟旻浩哥…. 」

「不要跟我提到他。」知城骤然打断，口气又冷又硬。

「嘿，嘿，我不知道你们之间发生了什么事情，但是给段时间，双方彼此冷静一下，再好好谈谈。」

知城跨坐到铉辰大腿上，不给他反应，倾身用身体重量压住，捧住他的脸，唇用力贴上。

「呜…..。」铉辰用力推了几下才推开。

_铉辰的嘴唇很软和旻浩不同的触感，和旻浩完全不同的味道。_

知城泪水滑落。

「你怎么哭了，要哭也是我哭吧。」铉辰看着跨坐在自己腿上的知城，水光闪烁的大眼泪珠滚滚而落，他有些无奈兼不知所措。

知城咬着下唇，双手抓住上衣末端，往上举过头脱去，双手搭在铉辰的肩上再环到颈后。

「韩知城，你在做什么，冷静一点。」

铉辰赶紧伸手架在知城脸与自己中间阻止他的动作，又不敢太暴力推开怕知城哭得更厉害。

「你说，旻浩哥的技巧时不是很好，让你欲仙欲死，失去理智忘记一切？哼？反正你跟彰彬只”普通朋友”，来陪陪孤单寂寞的我吧。」

知城句子说完泪水宛若断线珍珠崩落。

「知城…..别哭了。」铉辰一手轻拍他的背，右手掌搓揉他的头发。将他靠在自己的肩上，知城泣不成声。

「旻浩哥说……呜…..他不要我，说他…..不喜欢我，说他讨厌我，呜呜呜…..。」知城哭得上气不接下气断断续续说着。

知城响亮的哭声回荡在办公室小小的空间内，铉辰轻拍着知城的背，哭号最后慢慢减弱变成啜泣。

「他说我太单纯，太善良了……所以…我要变坏…。」

「你说像刚刚那样？」铉辰笑出声。「超坏的啊。」

「黄铉辰，我超坏，彰彬的飞机提早，我故意也把他约来这里」

铉辰忍不住摇摇头，「你跟旻浩哥用一样的招数。」

「啊？」知城抬头离开铉辰的肩头，一脸惊讶。

「上次你那晚你看到的，也是旻浩哥强吻我故意给你看的。」

「什么？」

「我跟旻浩哥是真的多年的好友，现在愿意从我腿上下来，把衣服穿起来？我们好好聊聊？」

知城爬下铉辰的腿，抹去脸上的泪水，「你先去追彰彬哥，我刚看从门上的玻璃窗到他跑走了。」

「啊。」铉辰倏的起身，跑了出去。

「彰彬哥，彬尼，徐彰彬。」铉辰大喊，不停呼唤着。

电梯口前，全黑衣穿着的男子焦躁地不停用右手按着下楼按钮。

电梯终于来了，电梯门缓缓开起，彰彬就要步入，铉辰冲上来紧握住他的手腕，用力拉住，阻止他离开。

「我们谈谈。」

彰彬用力抽回手，沉着脸，冷冷着说：「可以。」

两人走回3racha studio，昏暗的走廊只有知城办公室里透出光线，两人快步走入彰彬的办公室。

彰彬将门关上，没有开灯，仅有窗外射入的几屡城市灯光，让彰彬的脸隐没在阴影中，表情看不清。

「说吧，你想谈什么。」冷淡的口气压抑着愤怒。

「如果是说你跟知城在我跟旻浩不在的时候搞上了，我刚已经看到了。」

「你知道旻浩哥和知城的事？」

彰彬没有答话。

「你生气了？？我跟知城，我能够获得”普通朋友”的祝福吗？」铉辰歪头询问。

「「我！！你！！」」彰彬顿住，接不上话，感觉胸膛被猛揍一拳疼痛得无法喘息。

他被铉辰强搂入怀中，紧实的胸膛，温暖的熟悉的气息。

「放手。」彰彬努力挣扎着。

「彬尼，彰彬哥，彬。」铉辰交互着唤着他的名字，又软又柔，像是请求，像是祈求。

彰彬的心瞬间柔软了起来，但下一秒却懊恼自己的这么轻易的受到影响，怒意更盛。

「黄铉辰，放手！」彰彬终于找到可以施力的姿势，用力一推。

铉辰失去重心摔倒，用手肘赶紧去撑，因为疼痛皱起脸。

彰彬抿着嘴，杵立着不动。

「彰彬哥，彬尼，彬尼。」铉辰再次轻唤他的名字。

彰彬大吼了一声，「「「 啊！！！」」」狠狠着揍了墙壁一拳，再长呼出一口气。

眼前的铉辰手肘施力撑起上身，盘坐在地上，静静的看着他。

彰彬冷着脸蹲下来，检视铉辰手肘的是否受伤，昏暗的光线下，甚么也看不清。

他深吸一口气，最终开口低声问，「铉辰，你，你没事吧？」

铉辰笑靥扬起，伸手捧住彰彬的脸，将唇贴上，轻轻的，宛若虔诚的祷告祝福。

「彬尼，我好想你。」

彰彬心一颤，伸手紧紧的将铉辰抱住，紧到铉辰甚至觉得有些疼痛。他感受着铉辰温暖的身体，感觉铉辰毫不迟疑双手回抱拥住他的腰与背，将头靠在他的肩上。

静谧的房里，只听见铉辰和彰彬的呼吸声轻轻地交混在一起，交换着彼此的体温。

许久，

彰彬松开手臂，轻轻地搂着铉辰。像是从喉咙深处一点滴挤出的字句。

「我不够好，身高矮，下巴太长，脾气又硬，占有欲很强，会吃醋又会嫉妒，工作时数长，忙起来会忘记约定的时间。」彰彬停顿一下，再开口。「如果这样的我你愿意接受的话，请你给我机会成为你的男友。」

铉辰双眼里闪着星芒，

「我也不够好，身高太高，外貌太好，缺乏现实考虑，嗯…..」

彰彬唇吻上阻断铉辰的话，吮吻柔软的唇瓣，感觉到铉辰几乎立刻融化在他的怀里。

彰彬分开唇，

「嗯？」铉辰睁开双眼迷离有些疑惑。

「黄铉辰，我喜欢你，你愿意成为我的男友吗？」

「不再只是”普通朋友”？ 」

彰彬淡淡的笑了，「比普通朋友更好。」

「那你要让我插？」

彰彬停了一拍，咽了下口水，「可以。」

「那我要先试试看再回答你。」

「黄铉辰。呜….. 」

铉辰吻上彰彬，吻上那微噘起的唇瓣，伸手探入针织毛衣下方肌肤。掌心很热，略带着茧，熨贴着肌肤触感很好。炙热潮湿的吻，离开唇滑到下巴再到他敏感的颈，柔软的唇舌舔吮，略带麻痒的啃啮，带着点饥渴的味道。

彰彬喘息着被压倒在办公室冰冷的地板上，柔软的唇舌又湿又热的触感，长腿抵入他两腿间缓缓的磨蹭，温热的手掌开始祟动，用指腹在乳尖上抚摸打转。

呻吟声无法抑制的溢出，

「啊….. …..铉辰等等。别…..别在这里。」

「呼，抱歉。」铉辰赶紧收回手站起来，将彰彬拉起来，帮他拉好有些凌乱的上衣，喘了一口气，「哥你反应太好，让我有点失去控制了。」

他推了一下铉辰，换来一阵轻笑。

「咳咳。」

「两位，容我打断一下？ 」

两人转过头，知城站在已经打开的门口，双臂交叉在胸口，倚着门框有些兴致盎然地看着他们。

「彰彬哥，你想要成为铉辰的男友，要排队排在我后面呢。」

知城扬眉挑衅的说着，朝他们走过来。

彰彬倒是往前一步轻拥了知城一秒，在被推开前立刻先放开，「韩知城，你看你熬夜成什么鬼样，哥我有带LA有名的甜点给你，快说声谢谢来听听。」

「哼。」知城瘪嘴。

彰彬伸出右拳浮在半空。「知城，好久不见。」

知城噘起嘴，也伸出右拳轻碰。「恭喜你顺利完成任务，彰彬哥，还好你没真把对方的仪器弄坏。」

「呀，那是意外好吗？绝不是我操作失当。」

铉辰在一旁笑了起来。

彰彬尴尬的拨了拨刘海，再深吸口气。

「韩知城，我喜欢铉辰，如果你也喜欢的话，那就来battle。」彰彬下巴扬起，正面迎战。

「喔。」知城翻了白眼，有气无力的敷衍。

「哇喔，现在是电影里的决斗场景吗？」铉辰倒是来了兴致，他一屁股坐在沙发上，盘起长腿，「我要配爆米花观赏。」

「啊，话说在前头，如果彰彬哥赢了的话，我还是要先试用。知城的话就无条件通过。」

「黄铉辰。」彰彬胀红了脸。

「试用什么？ 」知城疑惑。

「不准回答。」

铉辰笑着伸手把知城和彰彬一人一边，拉坐到沙发上。先亲了一下彰彬的脸颊，再开口，「旻浩哥出国前，约我去喝酒然后在知城出现的时候，强吻我给知城看。」

彰彬眨了眨眼。

「刚刚，知城决定要变身成为坏男孩，所以骗我和你到工作室，然后爬到我身上大哭。」

「嘿，我只是流泪，没有大哭。」知城撇头否认。

铉辰长手臂轻搂知城的肩。

「所以没有紧急会议。」彰彬瞪大眼。「韩知城，我就觉得奇怪怎么灯全暗。」

「Sorry。」知城噘嘟嘴。

彰彬叹了口气，摇摇头，顿了一下，斟酌地说：「知城，我在LA跟旻浩见面了，他，不太好。」

「是嘛。」知城淡淡的说，站起身，朝门口走去。

「好了，今晚我没兴致跟你格斗，你们两个该去哪就去哪，我，还要工作。嘘。什么都别说，快走快走，啊，彰彬哥，你刚说的LA甜点先交出来，我要拿来配咖啡熬夜工作用。」

「我已经放在甜点小冰箱了。」

知城没有回头，「嗯，别担心，走吧，我想要一个人静一静。」

窗外透入些微光线照在知城的背影，他走出办公室，转个身离开。

夜已深，银月高挂星空。

老公寓三房一厅一厨一卫，小型家庭公寓，虽旧却充满温馨居家感。

家具以木头或藤制自然素材为主，朴素的温暖，木头骨架的布沙发，上头窝着猫狗，听到开门声抬起头蹦蹦跳跳地跑来迎接，一黑白一橘一花。

「哇喔。」

「对哄，彰彬哥，你是第一次来？」

彰彬点点头，「这布置？」

「旻浩哥老家是做家具的，就说什么我们是租房，家具当然要用他们的，等我以后要布置自己的窝的时候就跟他们买。」

「喔，原来如此，因为是很朴实的自然风格，有些出乎我的意料。」

铉辰蹲下身来狗猫围绕着讨摸，对彰彬保持着一定距离的观望态度。

铉辰轻笑，「旻浩哥是外表美艳强悍内在朴实又居家，我则是在外人面前淡然，实则内心澎湃激昂的类型。我这个观点从大学的时候一直忍着，直到去年某天喝醉了不小心当着他的面说了出来。」

「哈，旻浩应该笑着赞同吧。」

「疑，你怎么猜到？」

「我看人厉害。」彰彬扬起下巴。

两人将行李箱推到鞋柜旁的空区，彰彬脱下随身背包放在行李箱上，打开，拿出一个深咖啡的精致扁盒。

「喏，礼物。」

铉辰接过，认出上头的商标，眨眨眼，嘴张开又合起来，说不出话。

「颁奖典礼过后，整理冰箱的时候我才发现你送的提袋，这盒是我在LA找到门市买的。」

彰彬看铉辰没有动作，就伸手将掌中的扁盒盖打开，取出一颗黑漆漆放在铉辰嘴前喂食，

「啊～」

铉辰停顿一秒，张口含住，巧克力快速融化风味充满口腔，令他忍不住瞇上眼，睁开眼时，眼前的彰彬温和双眼正噙着笑，问着：「这么喜欢？」

他点点头，再拿一颗放入口中，捧着彰彬的脸，唇贴着唇，巧克力融化在两人着唇舌中，舔舐吞咽着浓郁香醇的滋味。

彰彬伸出双臂搂住他的腰，将两人贴得更紧，他双臂环绕擁抱，舌头伸入口腔，轻舔品尝吞咽巧克力的滋味与彼此的气息，巧克力的苦甜逐渐消失在两人口中，剩下纯粹的湿热的唇舌。

铉辰分开唇，轻轻地说，「很喜欢。」

彰彬嘴角上扬，「我喜欢原味的。」大拇指轻抚铉辰的嘴唇，铉辰张口含住，用舌头舔了下他的指尖，传来异样的麻痒。他抽回指头，将手掌往后撑扶铉辰后脑勺，亲吻上柔软的唇瓣，更加热切，越来越激烈。

「喵呜～～～喵呜～～～」突然的猫叫，打断了两人。

低头一看，大橘猫正磨蹭着彰彬和铉辰的脚边嚎叫着。

「呵呵呵，米米你肚子饿啦？米米提醒我该喂食了。」

铉辰喂食狗猫们时，彰彬则去盥洗。

当他用热水洗去疲惫，换上舒服的睡衣，走出来时，发现公寓的灯已全关上了，只剩下一扇房门敞开，内有晕黄的温暖光线。

他走入，是铉辰的卧室，昏黄的灯光照亮这简约的房间，浅木纹地板与淡灰色墙，木头或藤制自然素材家具，浅灰色的床组，墙上挂着几幅铉辰自己的照片作品，黑白灰各一。

铉辰也已换上舒适的居家宽松衣物，正坐在床上看着他走进来，彰彬慢悠悠的爬到他身边。

「彬尼，呵，我突然有点紧张。」铉辰咬咬唇突然间有些忐忑不安。

「你有什么好紧张的，要嘛也是我要紧张，等等我就要献出我屁股的第一次了。」彰彬有些羞赧。

「喔，对耶，我差点忘记这件事了，」铉辰双眼大睁，笑了起来。

「黄铉辰。」彰彬推了铉辰一把。

铉辰轻笑着，「彰彬哥。」

彰彬噙着笑细小的眼睛友善充满温暖，「嗯？」

铉辰深吸了口气，「我喜欢有你在我身边的日子，我喜欢你认真真挚的面对每一件事情，喜欢你有硬朗外表遮掩住温柔的内心，我喜欢你有趣的又充满智慧的话语，我喜欢你关心知城照顾朋友。」

铉辰伸手摸上彰彬的脸，「我喜欢你，徐彰彬。」

彰彬伸手覆上铉辰的手掌。

「嗯，这是我的告白。」铉辰停顿了一下又继续，「我从一开始就莫名被你外表吸引，然后随着接触对你更加着迷，直到有一天我发现着迷变成了喜欢。然后你就告诉我要当”普通朋友”跑去了LA。」

彰彬心梗了一下，「抱歉。」

铉辰再深吸一口气，认真的说：「我要回答你之前的问题，我愿意成为你的男友。」

彰彬愣住了，眨着双眼，蠕动双唇说不出话。

铉辰捧着彰彬的脸颊，丰润的唇贴上额头，鼻尖，下巴，最后落在唇。轻轻地宛若虔诚的祈求，温暖的鼻息，双眼闪闪有着星芒。

「黄铉辰我也喜欢你，真的很喜欢。」彰彬认真的说，换来铉辰笑靥灿烂。

「所以你不先试用看看吗？」

「我不要试用，我要直接使用。」铉辰伸手一拉彰彬，身体贴上去把他压住，伸手乱抓彰彬柔软的腰肉，搔痒扰乱。

「会痒，别乱戳。嘿。」

「呼呼，呵呵呵呵。住手。」

两人笑着互相乱抓乱戳，手指互相搔痒，直到铉辰张嘴含住彰彬敏感的耳垂，彰彬原本搔痒铉辰腰眼的手指摊展，穿入上衣布料，掌心熨贴在肌肤上。原本的嬉闹笑声变成撩人的抽气与呢喃。

彰彬突然喘着气，推开铉辰撑起上身。

「铉辰，把衣服脱了，坐床头。」

「嗯？这么突然。」铉辰歪着头，看着彰彬双手交叉抓住衣角往头一拉，脱去上衣，露出健美的胸膛与臂膀，彰彬肌理分明的身体在昏黄的光线中美好的线条。

他眨眨眼，也开始脱去身上的衣物，光裸着身体坐在床头，看彰彬自竟从床头柜的抽屉中掏出一管润滑剂，「噗啾～」挤了一大坨在掌中，然后握住铉辰已半硬的阴茎，上下撸动直到全硬，再挤了一推在手心，往自己身后臀部抹去。

「彰彬哥？」

彰彬咬着下唇，两腿膝盖跨在铉辰的两侧，将铉辰硬挺的阴茎对准股沟里的入口。

铉辰赶紧双手握住彰彬的腰，阻止他的动作，摇摇头。「彬尼，会受伤的。」

「我刚洗澡的时候，有做准备。」

铉辰双眼大睁，尚未能反应过来，彰彬已缓缓的一点点往下沉，又热又紧的感觉涌上，令铉辰头晕目眩，让他只能喘着气，看着彰彬蹙眉咬着下唇，逐步吞入，直到臀部肌肤碰触到他的大腿，感觉到彰彬的重量落在他身上。

两人喘着气，都不敢动弹。

「彬尼，你好紧。」炙热潮湿紧致的快感强烈，铉辰赞叹。

「哥很棒吧。哼哼哼。」

「很棒，感觉超好。」

铉辰前倾上身，却换来彰彬皱眉阻止。

「嘶，嘿，铉辰你别动。呼……」

铉辰只好放弃亲吻的念头，改为伸手抚摸。

手掌将彰彬浏海后拨，露出美好的前额，手指滑至蹙起的眉心，鼻梁鼻尖，抚上脸颊，噘起的双唇，略长的下巴，稍微扎手的胡渣，突起的喉结，锁骨，强健的肩膀，坟起的胸膛，略为敏感的乳首，腹部，柔软的腰肉，最后来到半硬半软的阴茎。

握住开始上下套动，伴随着彰彬细小的叹息，掌中的阴茎慢慢的变硬，叹息变成了微微的呻吟，硬绷紧夹的后臀肌肉逐渐放松，阴茎头端略微溢出透明的液体，他用拇指拭起，放入自己的口中。

黏滑微咸。

「我喜欢彰彬哥的味道。」

彰彬没有回答，深吸一口气，身体前倾，双臂向前，一掌握住铉辰的肩膀，一手抵住墙，开始上下摆动臀部。

「啊，等等，彬尼，太刺激。啊。」铉辰无法抑制的呻吟了起来，紧紧抓住彰彬的腰却无法阻止。

「彬尼，我嗯……」被彰彬吻上，狠狠挤压唇舌，用力的吸吮，强烈的快感冲击着意识，他失去控制，手掌紧握住彰彬的腰，加强彰彬的上下摆动动作，无法克制臀跨往上快速顶撞，越来越快，失去节奏，一切都令他迷眩，让他失去理智快要疯狂。

「彬……啊………」

彰彬感觉到铉辰在一阵强烈紧绷后停下动作，他停止摆动。

铉辰软软的依靠在墙上，喘着气，双眼迷离。

「爽吗？快来个使用心得。」彰彬挑眉轻笑。

铉辰眨眨眼，突然一手往后抓住彰彬的后臀，另一手从彰彬的膝盖弯曲处架勾起他的腿，往前抵推，将他压在身下。

彰彬躺在床单上，往上看那双平时温和的杏眼，已变得闇黑深邃，充满着欲望与渴求，那柔韧紧实条理分明的胸膛与臂膀，美好的腰线与臀腿，略有些汗湿。

「铉辰？」

他抿着嘴没有答话，调整两人连接的臀腿位置，左手掌紧握住彰彬的阴茎开始撸动，时而用拇指轻抚敏感的洞口，时而往下抚摸囊部，让彰彬在感觉中迷醉，喘着气感受快感的冲击。

他无视阴茎传来过度刺激的不适感，右手掌抓握彰彬的腿，紧抿唇忍耐，开始缓缓抽插，拉至最末只剩头端，再慢慢一寸寸的推至最底，再拉出再重新推入，白浊液体随他的动作从洞口淌溢流出，缓缓往下流。

彰彬软软着呻吟着，阴茎传来的感觉很好，臀后传来全新异样感很热且越来越强，过多感觉同时冲击神经，头晕目眩，分不清处时间与方向，意识模糊，只能随着感觉波动起伏。

昏黄灯光中，舒适的床铺上，胸口膨胀的情愫像是烟花爆炸，身体的感觉像是一簇电光化为闪电最终变成一片白光，似乎世界上的一切都消失了，只剩下彼此，只有你。肌肤喘息呻吟汗水，我与你。

「啊……」低哑声线破碎的激烈着呻吟，混和着铉辰的呢喃喘息。

两人都剧烈呼吸胸口快速起伏，跌落床上，躺着，喘着，铉辰环抱住彰彬让他靠在自己身上喘气，直到呼吸逐渐恢复，从高潮的波浪中缓缓降落。

「好晕。太刺激了。」彰彬摀着脸感叹。

「跟你说等等，你硬要动。」

「哼。」彰彬有些羞赧。「交出使用心得。」

「要我的使用心得可以，拿初体验感想来交换。」

「呀，黄铉辰。」

「哈哈哈哈，感觉棒吧。」

「你技巧跟哥我还不能比。」

「喔，那你得让我多练习，熟能生巧。」铉辰挑眉，见彰彬没有回话，他撑起头颈看见彰彬已闭上眼，额头有些汗，他拨了彰彬那潮湿贴在额上的刘海，满足的叹了口气，嘴角含笑轻声问：「彰彬哥，要洗澡吗？」

「我眼皮沉重。下一秒就能睡着。」彰彬的声音已变得模糊嘟哝。

「我也是，晚安....」

===========

冬末春初，光秃秃树枒，仅存一些冬季残留的白雪，有些绿芽已冒出，等待着春天降临。

午夜，时钟指针超过12点，夜深人静。3racha Studio仍亮着灯光。

「灿哥晚上好，嗨，KI。」

铉辰一身简约冬装，提着两个提袋，出现门口。

「嗨，铉辰你来啦。」方灿全黑嘻哈装扮正坐在柜台低头用笔电，似乎是在回信。(前台助理已下班了。)

「疑，灿哥你怎么坐在这里？ 」

「等你来啊。」方灿停下正在键盘敲字的动作，抬起头，一脸无奈，「暴躁的知城和闹别扭的彰彬，哥哥我也是会累的，而且Chris肚子饿了。」方灿眼巴巴的看着铉辰，铉辰赶紧将手里的夜宵炸鸡提袋递上。

「太好了铉辰，没有你我都不知道该怎么办。」助手KI拼命的感谢。

问，当三位老板意见不合吵架的时候你该怎么办？ 答，向外援(黄铉辰摄影师)求救。

KI将铉辰带来的蜂蜜蛋糕，取出来一一盛盘，配上甜点叉。

看着KI迟疑的模样，铉辰笑了，「都给我吧，我去拿给知城和彰彬哥。」

铉辰走到第一个办公室敲了敲门。

知城暴躁的大喊，「不要烦我。」铉辰耸耸肩开门走入。

「嘿，吃蜂蜜蛋糕如何？」

「铉辰啊，是你。」原本蹲在桌子上的知城蹦的跳下来。

「我跟你说灿哥和彰彬哥两个人超级超级过分的，灿哥他超级超级超级超级坏坏坏坏坏坏，还有彰彬更是j;digwjg ;j’qgowejg; gaew;itho wejgo ejgowejth。」

知城满嘴塞满了香甜浓密的蜂蜜蛋糕，嘟哝着劈哩啪啦的说着。

「喏，喝点茶，吞下去再说不然我一个字都听不懂。」

「喔，好好吃喔。铉辰没有你我该怎么办，你真是太太太太太太好了。」

铉辰任由知城用力搂了一下，

「那我去找彰彬哥啦，走啦。」

「Alrughr;hag。」知城的嘴里又再次塞满了食物。

彰彬的办公室。敲门，没有人响应。

铉辰走入，在昏暗的角落看见黑影，彰彬正坐在地板上，背靠着沙发看着窗外的夜景。

「嘿，彬尼。」坐到彰彬身旁，把头轻轻靠在他的肩上。

「嗯，铉辰。」彰彬淡淡的说。

「想吃蜂蜜蛋糕吗？」

「不吃，我可不是知城那只爱好甜食的松鼠。」

「那想吃炸鸡吗？」

「不，我跟灿哥不一样。」

「那….. 」铉辰抬起靠在彰彬肩上的头，跨坐到他身上，倾身侧头含住彰彬敏感的耳垂，令彰彬倒吸一口气，有些过份用力地把铉辰推开，铉辰被猛地推离他的大腿，跌坐在地，赶紧用手撑住。

他瞬间愣住了。

铉辰不以为意，轻笑出声来，坐回他的身边，轻搂住彰彬的肩。

「闹别扭的彬尼真可爱。」

「啵。」用力了亲了下他的左脸颊。

黄铉辰。」彰彬低沉略带警告的口气。

「啵。」再用力亲一下。

「嘿。」

铉辰边亲边用手指搔痒彰彬柔软的腰，彰彬忍不住笑了出来。

铉辰伸手环抱住彰彬，轻柔的拥抱，唇贴上唇，轻轻的，就只是熨贴着，他忍不住闭上眼享受铉辰带给他的美好感受，叹了口气。

铉辰松开唇。

「好点了吗？」

「再亲一下。」

铉辰食指中指并拢，轻拍下彰彬的唇。

「亲了。」

「呀。铉辰～」

铉辰再拍一下，他噘嘟的嘴唇。

「亲～」

彰彬抓住他的手腕，手掌伸到铉辰后脑勺，把他拉近，狠狠的吻上。炙热气息湿软的唇舌，铉辰那从嘴角溢出的喘息令他喜悦，让他想要更多。

门口，方灿和知城交换视线。

「Oh my god, 办公室场景，这根本就是porn剧情，嗯，我喜欢。铉辰加油不要让彰彬哥获得主导权。」

「嘘…..NO, No, No，我不想听到这个，也不想看到。」

「那灿哥你站在这里是为什么？」

方灿转转眼球，「为了找时机阻止他们继续？」

「嘿，灿哥你太不浪漫了。」知城摇头。

「这哪里浪漫了啊？这太火辣了，HOT，H O T，要烧起来了，考虑一下我的感受好吗？」

「等，灿哥你不是早已经跟工作结婚，要跟音乐地久天长一辈子吗？」

「我没有！！！」  
「KI你，你负责敲门，跟彰彬说五分钟后会议室。」

助手KI哭丧着脸，为什么是我……

=========

昇辰摄影办公室，墙上时钟指着21:45，门铃突然响起。

昇玟开门发现是全黑嘻哈装扮的男子带着压低的渔夫帽，礼貌微笑的表情瞬间消失，冷淡地招呼了声，「彰彬哥。」

「昇玟，谢谢你这么欢迎我。」彰彬取下帽子，拨了拨刘海。

昇玟无奈地摇头，「铉辰正在跟人视讯讨论，你坐着等等。」

「喝吗？无糖热人参茶。」彰彬将一杯饮品递给昇玟。

昇玟推一推眼镜，「谢谢。」接过参茶，喝了一口，温暖略苦的液体入口落肚，温暖他疲惫的身躯，昇玟叹了口气。

「嘿，彰彬哥，抱歉，这两个礼拜我们案子特多，下礼拜会好些。」

彰彬倒是笑了，「我们3racha也时常麻烦铉辰紧急救援带消夜什么的。铉辰说你喜欢无糖热人参茶我就买来了。」

昇玟转转脖子与颈子，伸展一下身体，又坐回座位上继续低头工作。

巨大的深蓝色工作桌摆放着正在进行中的资料，白纸上有许多图与照片与彩笔标注。

彰彬走到空位，坐下，自竟戴上全罩耳机与手机，听起音乐。Music is my life yeah.

铉辰与人讨论完，走出小会议室，发现昇玟工作着，一个全黑嘻哈装扮的身影正趴在桌子上戴着耳机睡着了，手里仍抓着手机。

眼睛闭着，嘴微微张开，表情柔和放松，缓缓的呼吸。

非常非常可爱。

铉辰看着心头一片柔软，忍不住弯腰将脸靠近彰彬瞧得更仔细，轻轻拨了拨他前额的刘海，手掌抚上那略长的下巴。大拇指轻轻抚摸那微翘的嘴唇。

彰彬睁开眼，看见眼前的铉辰正噙着笑看着他，他伸出手伸往铉辰的后脑勺，把铉辰拉过来，吻上。

柔软温热。

「黄铉辰，徐彰彬，考虑一下我的感受。你们两个东西收一收，快点离开。」

昇玟几乎是哀号着。

============

“助手KI为您介绍3RACHA Studio。”

“我们是杰出的音乐制作团队，获得年度最佳音乐制作团队奖。”

KI走到第一间办公室，里面是一位金发男子宽阔的肩膀，正在使用设备编曲。

“队长方灿，杰出优秀温和友善，广纳意见，固定健身运动不喝酒健康饮食，杰出的领导能力，带领团队前行，最大的缺点就是睡眠过少非常非常的少。当他工作时数过长时，必须要强迫他休息，当看见他睡着时，要告诉所有的人，降低干扰，尽可能让他睡多一点。”

KI再往前走，下一个办公室。

“韩知城，3RACHA最年轻的一员，有可爱的松鼠双颊，机敏充满活力，话多且语速快，创作写词的速度跟他的话一样快速爆发力强，当他工作过度焦躁不安，记得将一盘甜食放到他的桌上，最好配上一杯冰美式咖啡或冰拿铁。工作室里有一个冰箱专门储放甜食点心，巧克力蛋糕，起司蛋糕，苹果派，提拉米苏，各式各样的甜点都可以，他都喜欢，但是不要重复，所以需要花时间些时间找店家，记得要定期补充。

KI再往前走，下一个办公室有两个人，坐在沙发上，一人正再使用平板和触控笔工作，另一人正带着耳机在用筆電敲着键盘。

“在用平板的是黄铉辰摄影师，3RACHA Studio采用了不少他的作品来做为音轨封面。他身边的是徐彰彬，编曲谱曲写词制作都很棒，稳定度和完善度仅略低于方灿队长，彰彬哥有固定健身的习惯，记得在安排时间表的时候要留出一两个小时的空档给他。他们俩人终于在上个月从普通朋友确定关系，目前是时常会不小心放闪光洒狗粮的热恋状态，单身狗请记得随身携带墨镜保持距离以策安全。”

========完 THE END==========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very glad you reading this fic. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you very much.
> 
> 完结。  
感谢阅读的你，我希望看的人能够获得一些喜悦或享受到一些乐趣。
> 
> 边更新的过程中边增修不少内容，也因此让整个故事更完整了。
> 
> 我从旁侧写了不少旻浩与知城，尤其着墨了不少旻浩的美貌，却没有着重于铉辰的外表，主要也是因为这文中的彰彬并没有为铉辰的外表疯狂。
> 
> 我并没有设定旻浩与知城的结局，不过看起来再最后他们两人在这篇里是走不到一块了，也许是下篇? 身为作者的我只能耸耸肩随他们去了。


End file.
